Deep Darkness
by DeepDarkDebt09
Summary: A girl with a curse. Darkness coming to get her and destroy anything in their path to get what they want. Can she and her friends stop them in time or will it be too late? Chapter 17: The Final Plan is Now Out!
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to my first chapter of Deep Darkness. This chapter is short so I hope everyone likes it. It will take some time to upload like NightFall. Anyway let's see what's going to happen shall we?**

**Ch.1 Prologue**

Smoke was lifting in the air. Fire blazing on the destroyed buildings. Dead bodies lying everywhere as the clouds changed color due to the darkness clouds making everything to pitch dark. Screams shouting through the destroyed town as it shows a green raccoon with green fur as his hat was partly destroyed as he started shooting at demons as they fall to the ground.

"Lifty watch out!" Shifty said as he turns around and shoots a Demon Hunter in the head as black goo splats on top of Lifty as they kept on shooting. A red porcupine passed through them as she put her arms to her chest as the air became a bit more colder as it shows Splendid with blood coming down his face shooting lasers on the demons as they screech in pain. Splendid freezes one as it froze in mid-air. Then a figure jumps and hits Splendid as it held a staff in its hands as it cape flow due to the wind. Its eyes stared at the flying squirrel as it grins at Splendid.

"Well, well, well what do we have here…a bunch of civilians trying to save a useless porcupine from becoming one of us…I think your mission has failed." The figure said as its crown shine and then presses the button on his staff as Splendid dashes and hits the figure as the figure backs up and spits out black stuff and just laughs.

"Good shot but not enough my squirrel friend." The leader said as it dash then disappears and shape shifts into Splendid but darker as Dark Splendid punches him as Splendid smashes into the ground. The red porcupine walks by as she looks around and sees the rest of the characters fighting as a green bear wearing military clothes kicks a Darkness Hunter down as a Mouse comes up and shoves the bomb down and runs as it explodes. The porcupine keeps on walking as then an airplane falls out from the sky and smashes to the ground as it explodes as pieces flied out in the air toward the destroyed town as people looked to see the pieces.

"Flaky look out!!" The green bear shouted as Flaky turns around only to see a fist punches her in the face as everything goes black.

To Be Continued…

**Well that's all for right now. I hope you guys like this little short chapter. The next chapters will be long then this one. So get ready to see what will happen next. And I will be Accepting Oc's that will help Flaky and the rest to face The Darkness and it's Leader. Do you have guts to face them? Or be chicken enough to let them win and have your life tortured? So your Character as usual will be like.**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Bio (Short or long if you want):**

**Rivals:**

**Personality:**

**Good, Evil, or Between:**

**Looks:**

**And that's it so I'll be seeing you guys soon. This is DeepDarkDebt09 signing out once more again.**


	2. The New Kid

**Hey everybody I like to thank all of you guys for submitting your Oc's in Deep Darkness. I have something to say. I have added something new into the application. And I'm still accepting Oc's. Anyway you can have your Oc to join the Darkness or help Flaky and the rest. So that's it for now. Let's start the new chapter.**

**Ch.2: The New Kid**

"Hi my name is Flaky…My life is been going through hell as everyone I know has died in front of me. Ever since I was warned I have been followed by some evil presence as everywhere I go everything is destroyed and everyone dies. I have lost all of my friends…my loved ones. And now all I have been doing is moving to place to place. And what I knew everything is going to change to either good or worse." Flaky said as her voice disappeared as the camera switches to a sign impaled into the ground as it shows a town as people were walking, talking on the phone, as some were playing video games and other things. A family walking down the sidewalk as a father, a mother, and a child were laughing as they were talking to each other.

"So how was school Flaky?" Flaky's father said walking next to her as her mother was holding a basket with food inside for a picnic.

"It was nothing…just a regular day of school like always." Flaky said as she continued to walk.

"Ok then…hey this is a good spot." Flaky's father said walking up to a hill as the mother pulled out a blanket and laid it on the floor as she placed the basket and then she sat down as Flaky did before her dad as her dad opened the basket and pulled out a sandwich and broke it in half and gave one half to his daughter and then kept it to himself as he gave another sandwich to his wife as they started eating.

"Hey these are good honey." The father said as his wife smiled.

"Thank you. I love making…" Was all she could say as winds were hitting her as clouds were starting to turn a little gray. The father stood up and looked at the sky.

"Hmm that's weird that weather guy said it will be sunny all morning." Flaky's father said as black clouds started to form. Then Flaky's father then notice what it was.

"Oh lord…Honey we need to get out of here…now!" Flaky's Father yelled as the mother got scared and saw what was going on.

"No not again." Flaky's mother said as she packed up the stuff and grabbed Flaky's arm as they started to run. Thunder crackled over the clouds as a dark evil servant flew slowly toward a dark mysterious figure sitting on its throne looking at its beautiful staff.

"Sir Darkness…we have arrived to the location." The dark servant said as Sir Darkness turned and looked at his servant.

"Well then I guess I'm ready to kill more people and find what I've been looking for." The Leader said walking behind the servant as lightning strikes hitting the ground as a big hole was implanted as people were screaming.

"Dad where we going now?" Flaky said as the family ran toward their house with a bunch of their stuff packed in the back of their vehicle as some things were left inside for the family to get and put them in as Flaky whistle which called for their dog which got in.

"Flaky were going to a new place." Her father replied as he turned on the car as the dog that was looking lowered her head on Flaky as the car sped off as some clouds opened a bit. The Leader looked out and seeing people screaming and running for their lives. The leader smiled and then pointed at the town.

"Destroyed this awful town and find the girl Flaky and kill her family by any means necessary" The Darkness leader said as flying demons flew out screeching as creatures with sharp claws and teeth jumps out and smashes to the ground as its eyes were scanning and then dash to find its prey. The Leader chuckled as the animals were being torn to pieces, gutted, beheaded, eaten, etc. as The Leader was enjoying it.

"Servant bring me a chair so I can sit and watch my toys have fun with their food for my entertainment." The Leader said as the servant nodded and flew off as The Leader smelled in the air as he breath it out.

"Oh I love this whole lot more." The Leader said as claws impaled through a body as blood was gushing everywhere and some dark demons began to eat the body as screams echo. Flaky turning around saw the town bursting into flames as a car driving behind them was attacked and flipped over to the other side crashing and crushing a few of the townspeople as the mayor was driving next to the porcupines. His window came down.

"I see you guys have made it out of there. Well follow me and I'll get us to another location away from this ok?" The mayor said as Flaky's father nodded and followed behind the mayor. The Darkness continued to destroy the town as everybody was dead or injured as The Leader walks out and crushes an animal's head as a Crack! Sound was made. The Leader looked around and a flying demon flied toward him.

"Sir we didn't find her." The Demon said as The Leader looked at the demon.

"Well then we'll keep on moving till we find her. Now get everyone in." The Leader said as he walked into the darkness as the demons flew and dash and jumped inside as the clouds were then gone. As it was gone a janitor dancing as he was listening to the mp3 player tripped on a rock as he got up he saw dead bodies everywhere as the janitor got pissed.

"I'm not cleaning this up!" The Janitor said throwing his mop to the floor and walks off as it switches to Flaky looking out the window all sad as she pet her dog.

"Why can't I have a good life? Why does this have to happen to me?" Flaky said to herself as she looked at her dog. The Mayor looked behind him as he found a town as he smiled and then the car went through a forest as the road was starting to be covered by grass and rocks as the road got a little bumpy for both vehicles.

"Where the hell is he taking us?" The Father said as he saw a town.

"Nice we found another place to live." Flaky's Father said as then the two vehicles drove in as they made it into the town as a moose turned and saw them drive by as a chipmunk and bunny looked at the vehicles. Flaky ducked as she was scared and nervous of meeting new people. The car continued as they stop at two large houses as they stop. The mayor got out of the car along with Flaky's parents as Flaky was still nervous to get out.

"Well this is where you guys and I will be staying in. I know whatever I saw is true to what you guys told me. And I'm sorry about that but look if it happens again I have always backups. So unpack and I'll see you guys later." The mayor said as he left the parents and Flaky to themselves. The dog jumps out of the car as Flaky slowly got out of the car.

"So were staying…here dad?" Flaky said as her dad nodded.

"Yeah for now if something bad happens again." Flaky's dad said as her mother enter inside the house with some of her things as her father came after her with some of the boxes. Flaky looked around and then ran inside as the sun shine over the town. They looked around to see the whole house as it was decorated. Flaky's dad puts down the boxes and starts picking up the other things as Flaky's mom admires the house.

"Oh I want to see the rooms, Flaky go out and play and meet new people while me and your dad start to unpack our stuff…again." Flaky's mom said as Flaky nodded and left the house and started walking as someone was watching her from behind the bushes.

Meanwhile…

"Damn it!" The Dark Leader said throwing things as a dark figure with red eyes and two blades behind its back walk slowly toward the Leader.

"Ah my good friend Dark Shadow… any news yet?" The Leader said as the Dark Shadow nodded no. The Leader slams on the chair arm and got more angry as the chair moves and looks out to finds anything else to destroy or may be a place where his target is hiding.

"Wherever you are…I'm going to rip you apart Flaky…piece…by…piece" The Leader said as then everything goes dark.

To Be Continued.

**Well that's all for now. I hope everyone likes it. And your Oc's and The Tree friends will appear in the next chapter or later chapters. So read and review and I'll see you guys soon.**

**DDD09**


	3. The Townsfolk

**Well hey everybody and welcome to the new chapter of Deep Darkness. I like to thank everyone for reviewing and favoriting this story. So let's meet the other characters shall we?**

**Ch.3 The Townsfolk**

Flaky walking down by herself as the wind blowing as it passes by touching her face as the wind was dropping a little. She kept on walking on the sidewalk as she stepped on a leaf making a crunch sound which scared Flaky a bit as then she looked at what she step on and laughed nervously and continued to walk as a hyperactive squirrel ran past her laughing mechanically as he ran around in circles, foaming at the mouth runs to the other side as a moose yelling stop in his tracks breathing as he looks at Flaky who backed up a bit.

"Hey it's ok I'm not here to hurt ya. That squirrel just stole my candy. Well anyway I see you must be new here. Is that right?" The Moose said scratching his head as Flaky nodded slowly as the moose smiled stupidly as his tongue was out.

"Well then let's go see the other people then." The Moose said running to only hit a tree and falls on his ass and then shake his head as he gains focus.

"Oh I'm sorry sir I didn't see you." The Moose said to the tree as he grabs Flaky's hand and they run off with Flaky screaming. Meanwhile The Leader walking down a hallway slowly as animals seal in containers as they were trying to get out as they keep on hitting it with everything they got. One of the containers were hit with great amount of force as it falls to the ground smashing as The Leader turns to see a bunny with a necklace around her neck and bracelets as she looked at The Leader walking toward her.

"Hmm you think escaping here you might live? I think not Sparky." The leader said as he pointed his staff at the bunny as a cat that was looking yelling as he kept hitting the glass as then he places his hand on the glass which then it started to freeze as then he smashes it as he smashes another one next to him.

"Luna come on." The cat said as Luna looked at the cat and she grabbed his hand as they heard muffling.

"Uh hello what about me?!" a voice said as Luna and the cat turned to see an animal hitting on the container glass as they heard screeching sounds. The cat freezes the container and Luna hits it which breaks it.

"You're happy Flurry? The cat said as Flurry look at the cat.

"Yeah Frost I am but what do we do about that?" Flurry said as she pointed at the dark demon flying toward them as Frost makes his hand turn into an ice boulder as it hits the demon straight in the face as black goop splatters on their faces. Sparky who gets up looks at the leader who was walking toward her as everything was slowing down. Glass slowly falling down as it shatters very slowly as the leader was smiling.

"Sparky you and the others here have powers from each of my families that gave you the powers. Since I heard about it I went after each of you taking you one by one so I can have my full power. And I already killed one already taking their power to stop time. And now your next." The Leader said as Frost turning saw the Leader pressing a button on his staff turning into a tiger with sharp teeth and claws as the staff went inside the body as the orb was showing as it glowed.

"Get ready to die…" The Leader said as Sparky looks at the leader.

"Bring it." Sparky said as Flurry running to where the ladder was at and started to climb down as they had to rescue the others that were asking for help. As Frost, Luna, and Flurry were helping a dog with military uniform on looked around as his mask was on turns to his friend that was looking at him. The dog pulls out a sword and hits the glass not working as the dog continued as then the glass started to crack as a beaver busts out of the glass. As he smiles his teeth were messed up a bit as he turns around to see the leader fighting with Sparky.

"Oh this is going to be fun…Heh." The beaver said walking toward the leader. Then the dog kicks the glass breaking it down then walking a little bit as a container was shatter from the top as another military officer jumps off as he looks around.

"Well look who it is…cadet Hollow and Benny." The military worker said as Hollow turns and hits the glass cracking it as it breaks letting out Benny.

"What you want Rager?" Hollow said as Benny walked right next to him as they heard crazy yelling as a red squirrel jumps from the second story and lands on her feet and gets up and runs toward the group.

"Hey looks stop the chatter and fight k?" The squirrel said running away and right behind the green beaver as Frost breaks another with a koala inside looking at them as Frost grabs him and throws him out as he was looking around pushing his glasses up and still scared and nervous. Another cat looking at the glass touches it as it shatters to the ground and the cat gets out and continues to walk with a book in his hands.

"Showoff" An otter said as a wolf busts out of the glass with another as they smile at each other. The first wolf pulls a knife out from her back pocket as the other with a purple spiked bracelet laughed as she picks up a large sharp glass shard as they walked toward the leader. The otter is let out along with a fox kicking the glass getting out. Then another cat and fox escape as a squirrel and bear break out of theirs as they started to surround the leader as Sparky bleeding gets attack by the Leader who was laughing to see get kicked on the back by Hollow. The Leader turns to see the group coming closer as they crack their fists pulling out their weapons as the cat pulls her katana out as the leader smiled.

"Oh I see you think you can face me well you can't." The Leader said as the cat jumps and swipes at the leader to only see it was a fake as then alerts went as the group looked around to see what was going on.

"We have to get out of here now." The Bear said.

"No shit Sherlock!" The Wolf with the bracelet said as they ran toward the door and the three arrow fox bashes down the door as they run out into the hallway. They continued to run seeing nothing coming out as then they heard growling as a Darkness Hunter walking like a dog as the claws hitting the floor as it stops and looks at the group.

"Ok you with the katana you think you can fight this?" The Bear said as the cat looks at the bear.

"It's Aurora and yeah I think can." Aurora said as she gets through the group and goes in front of the Hunter. The Dark Hunter starts moving a bit to see its head splits in half as then they were two heads as it roars at Aurora.

"Shut the hell up" Aurora said as she dashes as The Hunter dashes on the walls and then on the roof to Aurora as She slices the dark hunter which screech in pain. Aurora walking toward it was then stops as the red squirrel walk toward it and then cracks the left side's neck as Aurora impales the katana into the right sides neck as the demon dies.

"Thanks…um" Aurora said as the squirrel looks up at her.

"Katz…the name is Katz." Katz said as then Aurora rips out the katana from the hunter's throat and the group continues to pursuit as the Leader was walking as Demons were flying next to him asking questions as the group bashes down a big door.

"Well I guess they made it here then." The Leader said turning and seeing the wolf ready with her knife at hand as the three arrow fox puts his fists up as Hollow pulls out his sword as Rager was ready to fight as Sparky with shocking orbs around her hands as the leader was smiling to then a big storm around the darkness as Flurry summoning a spell as lightning hitting the darkness as demons screeching and dying as The Leader yelling in pain as it looks at Flurry and then transforms into Frost as black goop surround his body becoming Frost but darker as his eyes became full red.

"Heh now if I feel pain so will you Frost." Dark Frost/The Leader said as it dash toward Flurry hitting her and sending her body straight into the wall with black goop sticking to her body.

"Ugh somebody gets this off of me!" Flurry screamed as The Leader was laughing as Frost moved freezing the goop as Furry started to get her body out of the goop.

"Frost you think saving everyone will help it won't." The Leader said as Flurry said another spell with The Leader being hit by a force sending him back along with Frost. The darkness being hit a lot started moving toward the sides as everything started falling back as Demons hanging on only to get hit by things in the air as The Leader hanging on the floor continued to walk as the group was about to fall off only to hang on.

"You will all die by me. And I'll make sure you all do." The Leader said as Frost kicks the leader in the face sending him to the side as Frost was sent out as Luna screamed his name. Then everything was falling off as then the group was hit and sent out as they then started falling to the ground as the leader going to the side watching them go yelled in anger as he lost what he needed.

"Now I got to start all over again! But don't worry I can start with new things. And newer enemies like you…my favorite…my own Dark Digger…." The leader said as he was looking through the window of another room as demons were working on big demons that had drills, sharp teeth, claws to get through the ground and other devices in their bodies as The Leader then looked at the map to see where they are going.

"Thanks Frost…you're going to help me capture all of you." The Leader said as a tracking device went on and beep lightly as the big group was in a bubble due to Flurry using another spell. Meanwhile Flaky scared as a maniac was holding her hand then went to a fast food place as they went in to see some of the townsfolk there eating as the Moose walked up to the cashier and started ordering some food. Flaky looking around saw some of the folk looking at her as she was nervous as they started to talk about her. Then a bunny and chipmunk walked up to her as Flaky started to sweat and got nervous as the couple walked up to her.

The Bunny walked up and looked at her as the chipmunk smiled at her. Flaky didn't move as the bunny raises his hand.

"Hi I'm Cuddles and welcome to Happy Tree Town. I hope you enjoy your stay. And this is my girlfriend Giggles." Cuddles said as Flaky grabs his hand and shakes it as then Flaky shake Giggles hand as then The Moose gave her food and Flaky went to sit down with the group next to a skunk. The skunk had a flower on her head with a pine tree necklace around her neck as she smiled seeing Flaky sitting next to her. They started eating the food as The Moose walking tripped on some water and skidded through the place screaming like a girl and was sent out of the place falling face first to the ground as Cuddles laughed out loud as Giggles hits his arm stopping him.

"Oh sorry about that…I couldn't help myself from seeing that." Cuddles said as Flaky bit on her burger and sipping on her drink. As she was eating she looked at her burger as black goop was dripping as then Flaky vomits on the floor as Giggles was shocked at what happened as Petunia screamed as she saw the dirty floor.

"Messy! Messy! Messy!!" Petunia said running out of the place as Flaky was sweating and collapses to the ground as Cuddles and Giggles get out and went to help the porcupine as laughter was echoing.

To Be Continued…

**Well that's it for now. I hope everyone enjoys the story. And I'll start working on the Oc's if I can. So read and review and I'll see you guys later.**

**Niki: Lacheetara**

**Laces: Hankforthewin**

**Katz/Fritz: Deadliving**

**Chunky: Phoenix Reece**

**Rager: Ragerthewarvet**

**DJ: DJ Shifty**

**Fang: The BlackWulf**

**Aurora: ObsessedConanFan**

**Luna/Frost/Flurry: Jerryassmonkey**

**Ruffels: Holyjumpingjesus**

**Sparky: Flakyfan55**

**Hollow/Benny: infamous Hollow**

**Arrow: Arrow363**

**Ruffy/Clumy: DeepDarkDebt09**

**If I didn't announce your Oc tell me.**

**DeepDarkDebt09**


	4. The Warning

**Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Deep Darkness. I see a lot of you guys have been waiting for the new chapter huh? Well then let's see what happen to poor Flaky. And I like to thank everybody for reviewing and favoriting.**

**Ch.4 The Warning**

"No…No!....Get away from me! Don't hurt me!" Flaky screaming as she tossed and turned and falls on the ground as then footsteps quickly went into the room as figures ran toward her and grabbed her arms and body as they lay her back on the sofa as she looked to see her dad, mom, Cuddles, Giggles, and Petunia there looking at her.

"Are they…gone?" Flaky said looking at her parents as they started to get worried.

"Who? What is she talking about?" Cuddles said as Flaky's dad turns and looks at Cuddles.

"I don't know. But she must be her bad dream she had. Look its fun to see you folks here but it's starting to get late and Flaky needs her sleep. It's nice seeing you." Flaky's dad said as Cuddles nodded and then heads toward the door with Giggles, and Petunia as they left the house leaving the three by themselves. Flaky swiping sweat from her forehead as she started to breath normally as Her dad crouch to her level and puts her hand on Flaky's shoulders.

"Flaky what's going on? Tell me what you saw in your dream." Flaky's dad said as Flaky didn't say anything as she was lost in a train of thought and continued going back on her dream as her dad was starting to go impatient.

"Flaky you there? Tell me what you saw…Flaky!" Flaky's dad said starting to raise his voice as Flaky continued to say nothing as then she started remembering to the beginning of the dream as She was strapped to a metal table as a demon flying toward her as it places a tray on the table as it had a selection of items that will slice and cut through anything as then a needle place into a hypo as it was filled with black goop inside moving around slowly as her eyes widen and had tears coming down as she tried to scream but nothing came out as she heard evil laughter. Out of the darkness was the leader with the staff dragging on the floor as he staggered on toward the table and inspects Flaky from head to toe and then observes her face as she was terrified as the demon gives the shot to the leader and then pushes a bit as the goop squirts out and then smiles at Flaky.

"Well I guess this is your time Flaky…for you to join us." The Leader said as Flaky was screaming.

"No!.... No! Get that away from me! Don't hurt me I beg of you! Somebody please help me!" Flaky screamed as the leader stood there and laughed as he impales the needle into her arm as he injects the black goop into Flaky as she saw it go into her system. Flaky looks at the leader then at her arm as then her arm started to change colors as her veins started to become black as pain inflicted into her whole body as Flaky jerks upward as screams echo the room as she looks up to see demons looking down at her. They crawled over the window and they drooling all over the window as their eyes were glowing as Flaky saw the claws scratching over the window as Flaky moves her head left and right as her body started to become darker…and darker as Flaky was crying as she had visions of her friends died and laying on the ground as she saw The Leader laughing as he got close to Flaky's face as she moved her face claws grabbed her face as the claws were starting to go in as Flaky's head was turn to meet the eyes of The Leader that took out her friends.

"Welcome to the pact…Flaky….you're one of us now." The Leader said as Flaky continued to move around screaming and trying to get out as her legs now completely black as goop was surrounding her body and was crawling on Flaky's skin as one of the goops entered her mouth as the others attached to her body as darkness was covering her entire body as Flaky's eyes went blank as it change color to bright red and her teeth becoming sharp and crooked as then her body stopped moving as The leader saw Flaky turning her head to The Leader as it smiled.

"Well what do you think?" The Leader said as Flaky breaks out of the shackles and jumps from side to side and then slams on the floor making a big hole as Flaky looks up and smiles.

"I like it." Darkness Flaky said as then everything went back to normal as Flaky was slapped across the face by her dad. Her mom who saw it ran toward her father as he was about to hit her.

"Gerald no!" Flaky's mom said as Flaky who had tears coming from her eyes as she felt her slap mark on her face as it stings. Flaky jumps off from the sofa and opens the door and runs out into the town as Flaky's mom stopping Gerald as he started to cry along with Flaky's mother.

"I can't believe…I hit our own daughter." Gerald said as he looks down at his hands as he remembers him holding Flaky in his arms as she was given birth by his wife. Gerald walking to his wife as she held Flaky in her arms as they saw Flaky moving a little bit as she yawned and went to sleep as they both looked at each other.

"So what should we name her?" Flaky's mom said as Gerald looked at his gorgeous baby.

"How about Flaky?" Gerald said as his wife smiled at him and then kisses him as then it goes back to normal with Gerald looking outside as Flaky continues to run through the forest as she snap on the branches and then continues to run as she jumped over a few rocks as then she trips to the floor and smashes her face on the ground. Pain coming from her body as she turns to see her chin bruised as she turned to see her knee cut and bleeding as it scratch the hard ground. Flaky holding in the pain turned to see a figure looking down at her as Flaky screamed and starts crawling back as the figure staggered toward the terrified porcupine as it raises it's paw and puts one of its fingers on her lips to shush her as the figure crotches and starts wrapping her leg as it looks at Flaky. Flaky saw an old mouse as it had old raggedy clothing as it had a hood over her head as her buck teeth was broken. She studied Flaky quite a bit and then smiled.

"Well…you had a trip there I see. Are you ok sugar?" The old mouse said as Flaky nodded.

"Well ok I'm sorry for that scare there. I didn't mean to scare you did I…Flaky?" The Old mouse said as Flaky was surprised at what the mouse had said. Flaky got up quickly and backed against the tree.

"How...How do you k-k-know my name?" Flaky said as the old mouse gave a slight chuckle and got up slowly and marched back and forth looking at the porcupine.

"I know a lot of things Flaky. I know when your born…your life, your friends, your crushes, your past…but you don't quite remember me don't you…eh Flaky? Remember when you were just a little girl and you were in that park and you got lost and you met me for the first time?" The Old Mouse said as Flaky started thinking back at it.

_FlashBack…_

At a distance park the flowers blooming from the ground as Flaky was singing to herself as she was running through the fields as the baseball was hit and went into the air as then it went into the woods as the kids started to groan as they were miserable as it was their last ball.

"So…who's going to get the ball this time?" one of the players said as the group started looking around as they saw Flaky sitting on the bench swinging her legs back and forth. The players smiled as they walked over to her.

"Hey we want to ask you if you can come and get the ball for us in the woods over there." The captain of the team said pointing toward the woods. Flaky turning to look at the woods as she was a tiny bit scared as she turned to the players.

"No….I'm sorry I don't want to get the ball." Flaky said as the captain grabbed her shirt and put her face up close to his.

"Look here bitch if you don't get the ball for us me and the rest of us here we'll beat the crap out of you and leave you here with every broken bone in your body. So which way you want? The easy way or the hard way?" The captain said as Flaky saw the other players holding metal and aluminum baseball bats. Flaky was sweating as she got up and back up from them as she grabbed a bag and throws it at one of the players as she starts to run from them.

The player backing up got pissed as the captain looked at Flaky running.

"After her!" The captain said as they ran out of the cage except the captain who stood there laughing to himself.

"What dumbasses." The captain said as he turns to see Gerald and Flaky's mom there pissed as Gerald grabs the kid and slams him on the fence. The look on Gerald's face as he looks at the Captain.

"Oh I'm in trouble am I?" The Captain said as Gerald raises his fist.

"Oh yeah I am." The Captain said as he gets punch in the face. Flaky running into the woods as the players run in as they were separated from each other as they kept going for Flaky. Flaky jumping over some rocks and holes as she skids on the ground to see a hole in a tree enough for her to fit. She went in as she hid from the players who were walking passed her. One of the players was looking around as she heard branches snapped. The baseball player smirks as she turns quickly and smashes the bat on the animal's head cracking it open as blood splattered over her face. The animal opens her eyes to see one of her friends dead as its head was crack open and the brain sticking out. She back up to fall in a ditch as she screamed as legs split ripping her in half as her guts fall and splat on the ground. The player dies as her eyes rolled to the back of her back. Flaky poking her head out looked around to see if anyone else is there as she jumps out from the tree and starts walking a bit as a figure darted through the trees as Flaky turns around as her eyes widen.

"God I should have stay in the tree…" Flaky said as she bump into something that felt soft. Flaky got scared and then turns slowly to see one of the baseball players smiling as he raised the bat as then Flaky closes her eyes to feel the pain but only nothing came as Flaky looked to see a cane impaled through his chest as the player falls to the ground as the cane comes out of his chest as a mouse coming out from the woods with its clothes raggedy as it was wearing a hood. The mouse was walking toward her and put her hand in front of Flaky.

"Don't worry sugar…I'm here to help." The mouse said as Flaky slowly puts her hand out and grabs it as the mouse lifts her up to her feet.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I saw those people were trying to hurt you. Look we need to get you to your parents quickly now before it's too late." The mouse said picking her up and then they continued to walk through the woods as the rest of the players meeting each other up then became lost. Flaky on top of the mouse looking at the woods was drifting into sleep as she heard words coming from the mouse.

"The Darkness….will be coming…for you Flaky…" The mouse said as Flaky drifted into sleep. Minutes passed as hours went by. Flaky awoken from her sleep as she turns around to see light shining down her face as she gets up to see the mouse there looking at her.

"Well sugar your family is there. I guess you can get back to your life." The mouse said as Flaky ran out of the woods and run into her father's arms as she cried as they found her daughter.

"Honey your alright?" Flaky's mom asked as Flaky nodded.

"Yeah a nice mouse saved me she's right over…" Flaky said as she saw no one was there as Flaky didn't know what to say.

"Who saved you?" Gerald said as Flaky didn't know what to say.

_End of Flashback_

Flaky looking at the ground looks at the mouse and didn't know what to say.

"I remember now you disappeared after you saved me. But why did you leave?" Flaky said looking at the old mouse.

"Because I was only there to warn you that's it." The mouse said as Flaky got up.

"Then what are you here then?" Flaky said as the mouse looked at her as the wind was blowing as her hood was flowing covering a part of her face.

"Because I'm here to tell you the Darkness is coming here in forty eight hours from now. I suggest you better hurry and warn everyone to escape." The Mouse said looking at Flaky.

"No…not now. I haven't met everyone here yet. And I'm tired of it. Is there another way to stop the darkness?" Flaky said turning around and seeing the mouse. The mouse started to think a bit as then she remembered something.

"Ah yes I do a bunch of people escaped the Darkness before. But they were caught. But then news came as they escaped from the ship inside the clouds as they are close around here. They can help you fight the darkness." The Mouse said as Flaky then thought about it and then looks at her.

"Then I'll find them before the darkness comes then." Flaky said as the mouse walks up to Flaky and places her hand on Flaky's shoulder and they look at the sun setting as the night was coming.

"And I'll be at your side the whole time once we fight the leader." The mouse said as Flaky looked at her.

"But…your only here to tell me about the Darkness." Flaky said.

"I know but I will be with you know matter what and all of this right now…it's just in your head." The mouse said as Flaky opened her eyes and turned around to see the mouse wasn't there as she looked around.

"Where did you go?" Flaky whispered as she felt a breeze past her. Then she heard a light whisper next to her ear.

"Like I said…I will always be with you." The voice said as Flaky calm down and then watches the sun completely gone and Flaky looked at the dark forest and then runs out to find home. As she left the mouse appeared and looked at her run and then she disappeared as Flaky continued to run and then found her house and started walking slowly as she twisted the knob to hear snickering. Flaky turns to see two raccoons running with bags over their backs as they run down the street with the moose in a cop uniform yelling at them as then Flaky heard screaming as she saw the moose running as the raccoons chase after the moose with their van. Flaky got in as Flaky's parents were there sitting on the sofa.

"Dad…Mom…" Flaky said as they look at Flaky and they hugged her.

"Flaky…I'm sorry for slapping you. I didn't want to hurt you. I won't ever do that again. Please forgive me." Gerald said as Flaky hugged him.

"It's ok dad." Flaky said as it spans out from the house as it shows the town and then the moon shining on the town as The Leader laughing in the background

To Be Continued…

**Well that's it for now. I hope everyone likes it. As you know it will go back and forth with Flaky, the Darkness, and now the Oc's coming to Happy Tree Town. Now since Flaky got a warning can she and everyone else stand up and fight or be like the others and Surrender and die? Find out soon on another chapter of Deep Darkness. Read and Review guys. And I'll continue to accept Oc's if you want your Oc to be featured. Anyway I'll see you guys soon.**

**This is DeepDarkDebt09 signing out for now.**

**Niki: Lacheetara**

**Laces: Hankforthewin**

**Katz/Fritz: Deadliving**

**Chunky: Phoenix Reece**

**Rager: Ragerthewarvet**

**DJ: DJ Shifty**

**Fang: The BlackWulf**

**Aurora: ObsessedConanFan**

**Luna/Frost/Flurry: Jerryassmonkey**

**Ruffels: Holyjumpingjesus**

**Sparky: Flakyfan55**

**Hollow/Benny: infamous Hollow**

**Arrow: Arrow363**

**Ruffy/Clumy: DeepDarkDebt09**

**Sam: Razzles**


	5. The Night

**Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Deep Darkness. I hope you guys are still there reading and reviewing. Anyway let's continue on shall we? And I like to thank all you guys for reviewing and favoriting. And I also forgot some of the Oc's that were supposed to be in it. The other characters are Rhyme and Beat from Meowth's Toon Dragon. I forgot to put them in. I'm sorry about that. Anyway let's start the new chapter.**

**Ch.5 The Night**

The wind, breezing against the dark colored leaves as the survivors were walking from their escape not so long ago. The night is covering the moon making it dark over the forest as Niki lights up a lighter showing where everyone is.

"So what do we do next….Ruffy?" Niki said as Ruffy walking back and forth thinking as he stops and turns to look at the wolf as half of his face was covered in darkness.

"I don't know. But we must find refuge to get out of this weather and find this person before the darkness does and has power to take over the world." Ruffy said as Chunky hugging himself as he leaned against the tree as he sees his own breath coming out. Frost who was next to Luna and Flurry looked at the others and then at Niki and Ruffy.

"So are we close to anywhere or are we just going to stand here like a bunch of idiots and die while we can help save the world." Frost said as Ruffy didn't say anything and starts walking as Rager, Fang, DJ, Laces, Fritz, Katz, Sparky, and the others walked as they heard bushes rustling as branches snap to see most of them reacted to see only Ruffels who backed up as he pointed to Arrow.

"Hey!" Arrow said as they turned back and continued to walk as they were starting to huddle up for warmth. Ruffy walking was thinking a lot of things along with some of the others.

"What might happen if we don't make it? Who is this person were looking for? Can this person help us defeat the darkness? My answers need to be answered right away…" Ruffy said as the tracking device was going off as The Leader was looking at the screen and smiling. A loyal demon flying went toward The Leader.

"Sir where do you think they might be going to?" The Demon said as The Leader was already planning on what was going to happen. The Leader turns to the Demon and smiles.

"I already know what's going to happen. They will stop somewhere and I'll be there destroying until I get what I want." The Leader said as then he saw beeping as he saw a name on the screen.

"Hmm Happy Tree Town….are they going there?" The Leader said as another town was close to the town as The Leader wanted to know which one where they are going. The Leader was getting frustrated about it. It goes back to the Oc's walking down as they saw bright lights shining their way as they were surprised and started running toward the lights to see a town in view as the town was stretch as new buildings were made and people having to have their sleep as the survivors started walking down as they slide down the hill and then they cheered as some hugged each other in excitement as DJ was looking up from his book.

"Woo…we did it! Now let's get some rest already. I need a nap." DJ said as Clumy was next to Ruffy as Sparky was cheering on with Frost, Luna, and Flurry as Ruffy smiled to see they can relax. Katz laughing jumps and bumps into Rager and Benny.

"Oh sorry about that I get excited at the most of things you know." Katz said as they start walking to a near-by hotel as they walked in to feel warm air hitting their bodies as they sigh and sat down on some warm chairs as Fritz was sitting in a chair looking at a blue skunk walking by in her snow clothes as his eyes widen and continued to stare as he was smiling. Fang who was noticing looked at him.

"Hey what's with you?" Fang asked as Fritz turned and looks at Fang.

"Sorry kind of got distracted at that…gorgeous babe over there. But I'll get that out of my head ok?" Fritz said as Fang nodded. Fritz lean back and smiled.

"Dumbass" Fritz said as Frost Niki scared the clerk to get some rooms as the clerk was scared and threw the keys as he ran into a room not coming out as Niki was smiling.

"I love scaring the crap out of them." Niki said as they were walking some of the guests walking by stop to stare at them mysteriously as they were somewhat creeped out.

"Ok that was kind of weird." Aurora said as Laces entered the room and fell on top of the comfy bed and laid her eyes to sleep to get some rest as Frost was outside on the balcony staring at the sky and then at the buildings were other people were living. He watched over the buildings as he inspects anything weird to happen as Luna walked out with a blanket over her looking at Frost who was on the balcony watching two deer's walking in the cold as they went inside of a home and sat down and looked at each other as they were starting to get some warmth. Luna walking up to Frost laid her head on his shoulders as he didn't budge.

"Frost you can't stay out here forever you know. We need to have some sleep so we can search through the town and see what we can use to face the darkness when they come to find us. But now we can have a life to settle in and relax and enjoyed the outdoors. You might know what I'm talking about Frost." Luna said as Frost looks at the rest of the town and sees some of the lights turning off.

"Luna I know but every minute something might happen. And we may never know look I'll be inside for a few minutes just let me be here and think for a bit…ok?" Frost said as Luna looked and him and sigh.

"Ok Frost." Luna said as she kisses him and goes inside and Frost starts thinking as he continues to feel the breeze hitting his face as he inspects the town for anything weird. Ruffy looking at the ceiling and not moving as it switches to Flaky who came out of the shower as she started drying herself off as she wraps the towel over her body she walks up to the mirror as it was fog up. She puts her hand on the mirror and starts moving it back and forth only to see a dark demon with blood coming down from its mouth as it was clawed on its body and it raises its claws to Flaky as Flaky screams and jumps back to see no one was there as her dad barges in with her mom to check around the bathroom to see if anyone was in there. Gerald turns to see his daughter in a corner as he crouches down to her as she screams and backs up even further.

"Honey calm down it's just me I'm here nothing is going to happen." Gerald said as Flaky looks at the ceiling where the demon was crawling as it was looking at Flaky and then it disappears as Flaky gets out with her parents as she is in her bedroom with her parents as she had tears coming down her eyes. Flaky looking down as she was frightened by the creature she saw as her dad came in and look at her.

"Flaky what did you see?" Gerald said as Flaky looked at her dad.

"I saw a creature with blood…blood coming down from its mouth as it had black goop all over its body as it raise giant claws as it wanted to kill me." Flaky said as Gerald sat down next to her.

"Flaky no matter what you see…what you hear. Don't be afraid of anything you see. You must control your fear and face it if not then your fear will start to grow and take over. Flaky if it continues do one thing for me." Gerald said as Flaky looked at him.

"And what is that dad?" Flaky said looking at her dad.

"I want you to conquer your fear just for me. I want to see you become brave…you can do it for your dad." Gerald said as Flaky looked at him as he playfully growled and started tickling her as she laughed.

"Hahaha stop dad!" Flaky said as Gerald stop and Flaky hugs him as her dad hugs her and pats on her back.

"I love you dad." Flaky said as Gerald smiled and closed his eyes and hugged her more.

"I love you too Flaky." Gerald said as he tucked her in and walks out of the room and almost shuts the door as he's about to turn off the light.

"Good night Flaky." Gerald said as he turns off the lights as Flaky closes her eyes as a demon was behind her and growling softly as it smiled at Flaky.

To Be Continued…

**Well I hope everyone likes this chapter. Sorry if it's not good or anything. Well what might happen next? Is the Darkness finally going to hit the town? How will Flaky handle the next day to may be her last? Will the Oc's find her before times up? Find out next time on Deep Darkness.**

**Read and Review and I'll see you guys soon.**

**DeepDarkDebt09**


	6. First Day Of Hell and Nightmares

**Well hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Deep Darkness. I like to thank you guys for reviewing and favoriting well let's continued on with the story to see what happens next.**

**Ch.6 First Day of Hell and Nightmares Part 1**

The sun started rising as the birds started flying in the sky and into the clouds as the trees were blowing slowly back and forth as the bus was stopping in front of the houses as a moose was driving as he had his tongue out and was crossed eye as he was hit by a paper that was crumbled up as the moose hits the brakes as a beaver in the middle flew and smash to the window as the beaver smashes to the ground. The Moose turns around.

"Hey! What are you kids doing?!" The Moose said as the kids were looking at him.

"Um were practicing for our throwing in baseball and football." Cuddles said as the moose put his finger up to his chin and thought for a moment.

"Uh…ok then but watch out you might hit someone with that ok?" Lumpy said as Cuddles nodded.

"Ok Lumpy I'll watch out for that." Cuddles said as Lumpy sits down as the beaver gets up and rubs his head.

"Man my head hurts like…Ahh!" The Beaver could say as the bus drove off with the beaver smashing into the bus again as the bus drove to its next destination as in the meantime the darkness getting toward the town Sir Darkness laughed as it's minions walked up toward the leader.

"My Lord we are reaching the extraction point what are your next orders?" one of the minions said as Sir Darkness turned and looked at them.

"I need you to find this girl…" Sir Darkness began to say as he held a picture of Flaky smiling with her family.

"Flaky and bring her to me so she and her pesky friends will become one of us. I need you and any others to find her if not get information out of anyone…even it means her lovely parents. And also for a bonus I want you to kidnap her parents for bait and those prisoners that escaped. And one last thing….don't blow your cover you must get into bodies or force them to be one of us which will help us even better. Now go before I change my mind for someone else." Sir Darkness said as he turns around to look at everything dying at the darkness touch.

"Yes my Lord we will not failed this mission and will make you proud." The minion said as they both left leaving the leader by himself. The Leader looked out of the window and smiles as he sees the minions dashing through the forest as they make their way toward the town.

"Ooh poor Flaky…today your reckoning is about to come to an end real soon as I sit here and wait for your body to arrive." Sir Darkness said as it went toward to Flaky who was walking out of her house as she said good bye to her parents and went on the bus as Lumpy was hit with a bookbag as he rubbed his head and turned back to yelled at them.

"Hey! I said to stop throwing that…ACK!" Lumpy said as a math hard textbook hits his head as he falls to the ground. Flaky looks at the moose and then went on to the first steps of the bus as she saw the kids laughing at the moose as then Flaky passed by the moose as then she turns to see everyone staring at her from dead center as they didn't say, hear, look, touch, and not say anything to anyone or anything as Flaky was sweating as her heart started to beat a little quicker as she saw Petunia, Cuddles, and Giggles waving at her as she walked toward them as the people on the bus started moving their heads slowly to looked at the porcupine as Toothy was yawning on the bus. Flaky sat down to see everyone looking at her still.

"Guys what's wrong…with them?" Flaky said as Cuddles got up a bit and looked at the others who were acting a little odd.

"Hey guys stop staring at her alright? Just go back and do your own crap ok?" Cuddles said as the other kids turned back and started talking and acting like them usual selves again as Lumpy got on back to his seat and drove off as the minions came into town and saw people were walking and driving by as the minions looked at each other and saw their food as they saw a homeless cat sitting down with a metal can in front with a little bit of money inside. The minions walked over to the cat and then were behind him as one of the minions opened its mouth as black goop was coming down and hits the floor as then the black goop started moving slowly toward the homeless cat who scratch his neck as the goop got closer and then attached itself to the body as it started crawling up the cat's clothes as then the cat opened its eyes a little as the cat saw the goop backing up a bit as the cat was startled.

"In what god's blazes…" The cat could say as the goop strike as wrapping itself on the cat as the goop started going inside of the cat's mouth as the cat taste the foul taste as the cat's eyes were fading as he couldn't breathe. The cat slammed himself to the wall as the goop went inside as the cat begins to cough and breathe heavily as the cat began to cough more as he collapsed on his hands and knees as blood splats all over the ground as the cat's eyes widen as the goop started spreading inside of his body as all his cells, and body systems were being covered by the black goop as then the cat's brain was then covered by darkness as the cat gave one last scream as a bunch of animals who were walking by saw the animal on the ground in pain as a deer with a red headband and a musical note on his shirt with a jacket on looked at the cat as the raccoon next to him continued to stare as they started walking up slowly toward the cat with a bunch others as the raccoon put one of his hands inside his pocket as the cat continued to breathe slowly.

"Yo you alright man?" The raccoon said as a dog next to him got closer and bent down as the cat's eyes shot open quickly as its eyes were pitch black as black veins were popping next to the cat's eyes as its head shot up quickly and dashed toward the group as it tackled the dog and bits down on the dog as the dog was screaming in pain as The deer and raccoon backed up and then ran up and grabbed the cat and threw him to the dumpster as the dog was screaming with blood gushing out from his neck as black goop was part on the dog's clothes and on the ground as the two looked at the dog and then at the cat who started to get up.

"Dude! Your one sick bastard! What the hell is your problem?!" The Deer said as the dog was pale as it lost too much blood as the cat smiled at them.

"Sorry my bad…It's one of my habits but now I can have my lunch but first…where can I find a girl named Flaky?" The cat said in a deep voice as the deer and raccoon looked at each other.

"Who? Who's Flaky?" The deer said as the raccoon looks at the cat.

"Well I'm sorry let me rephrased that just for you…" The cat said as its arms turned into black goop tentacles and stretch toward them as they both ducked as the cat dash and left as the two got up and looked at each other.

"What the hell…" The Deer said as the cat came back with a car over his head as two bears were inside screaming as the cat laughed and threw the car at them as the duo dash and slide under the car as the deer dash and punch the cat straight in the face as the cat grabs the deer by the throat and holds him in the air as the cat's mouth opened wide as sharp teeth came out and then the mouth open wider and wider as the cat's mouth was bigger than the deer's head. The deer was freaked.

"You don't see that every day." The deer said as the raccoon impales the cat with a broken pipe as the cat screech in pain as the two started to run they turned to see the dog standing as it looks up with black eyes as it growls straight at them as the two hit the dog in the face as they run out of there as the cat pulls the pipe out and looks at the dog who gets up.

"Well…we must start the search now immediately!" The dog said as they both ran off as the minions who were hiding came out as the animals in the crowd as one of the minions was a fox with a pink jacket with ripped jeans and tank top as the other came out with hair covering one eye with ripped jeans with a black flaming skull shirt as he grins evilly.

"Well I guess we shall finish our job now." The punk kid said as they both ran off to where they past the hotel where the Oc's are at leaving due to hearing the screams.

"Well this means there here and it's starting all over again." Laces said as DJ walked out of the shower.

"Yeah I can see that…by my calculations the darkness will begin to populate with more of these crazy people as we must find this girl Flaky at all costs. And we have to search everywhere to find her or it's too late." DJ said as Laces looked at him and turned to Ruffy putting bullets inside a gun as Frost was practicing out on the balcony as Frost saw the same deer and raccoon running from last night.

"Hey you two!" Frost yelled as the two stopped to look at Frost.

"What do you want?!" The Raccoon said as he shakes a little bit.

"What did you guys see or hear about the screaming?" Frost said as the two looked at each other.

"You don't wanna know man it was some crazy shit we saw back there." The raccoon said as Frost got closer to the balcony and smiled.

"Surprise me." Frost said as Niki was behind Frost as she was out looking at the people in the town.

"I really need to find a place to have good time fun." Niki said as Frost looked at her and then at Chunky, Sparky, Hollow, Benny, Luna, Clumy, Ruffy, Katz who was laughing and creeping out Chunky with a story she made. And to the others as he turned back to the other two.

"Come up here and tell me what happened." Frost said as the two began to go into the hotel as the two creatures were peeking and looking as they laughed and dashed off as they smelled blood in the air.

To Be Continued…. In Part 2!

**Well that's all I can for now. Sorry if it isn't good of a chapter. Hope you guys like it. So what might happen next since now the darkness is getting closer to arrive? What might happen to Flaky at school? Will the minions catch her or will the Oc's find her and save her? Find out next time on Deep Darkness. Read and Review like always.**

**Niki/CraZee: Lacheetara**

**Laces: Hankforthewin**

**Katz/Fritz: Deadliving**

**Chunky: Phoenix Reece**

**Rager: Ragerthewarvet**

**DJ: DJ Shifty**

**Fang: The BlackWulf**

**Aurora: ObsessedConanFan**

**Luna/Frost/Flurry: Jerryassmonkey**

**Ruffels: Holyjumpingjesus**

**Sparky: Flakyfan55**

**Hollow/Benny: infamous Hollow**

**Arrow: Arrow363**

**Ruffy/Clumy: DeepDarkDebt09**

**Sam: Razzles**

**Also CraZee, and Sam will appear later and Fang will speak also so don't worry and also check out Paradise Getaway 2 once you have a chance. Well anyway I'll see you guys soon and have a great time everybody.**

**DeepDarkDebt09 is now signing out.**

**Next Chapter of Deep Darkness:**

**First Day of Hell and Nightmares Part 2**


	7. First Day of Hell and Nightmares Part 2

**Well hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Deep Darkness. Thanks for reviewing and favoriting. And what happen to you guys? Well anyway let's get to the story shall we?**

**Ch.7: First Day of Hell and Nightmares Part 2.**

_Location: The School Yard_

_Target: Flaky_

_Hours of Darkness Approaching: 59 hours_

Flaky getting off the bus walks toward the school slowly as the teens were talking to each other and laughing as Cuddles, Petunia, Toothy, Giggles, and Lumpy walking off who went to switch clothes for his next job as Flaky saw other people walking passed her as she saw a purple deer with a striped shirt on as he had make-up on walking with a blue anteater with glasses and a pocket protector as he was talking about math problems and other scientific things as Cuddles sighed and breath in fresh air as he smiled.

"Well Flaky welcome to your first day of hell." Cuddles said as Flaky looked at him then back at school as she sweat for a bit as some of the animals then started getting picked on and others pointing and laughing as others were making out and running wild as Flaky didn't know what she had gotten herself into. Flaky, Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy continued walking and sneaking past the delinquents so they wouldn't pick on Flaky. They began walking down the narrow hallway with the hall crowded up with animals as they were rushing by trying to go somewhere as Flaky walked by some of the kids were looking at her with weird faces as one of them had their eyes change colors to black as Flaky closed her eyes quickly and shakes her head to see them talking to one of another as if nothing happened.

"Flaky are you alright? You're starting to become pale…" Cuddles said as Flaky nodded her head and made a weak smile at Cuddles and kept on walking. Two raccoons who were leaning back on the lockers saw Flaky and looked at each other and laughed at each other as they dropped a cat to the ground taking her wallet and then starts going after the group as it shows the two demons running on their hands and feet as they were looking at the animals who were standing by and staring at them as they ran into an alley as they saw two animals talking as they turned to the creatures who slammed on to the ground as they looked up and smiled with black goop dripping down their faces and then they tackled them as blood splatters over the walls as screams echo through the alley as Flaky continues walking through the hallway and into her homeroom as she sat down on one of the seats as the bell rang indicating everyone to go to their homeroom. Flaky look at everyone that was walking into the class talking, laughing, having fun as usual and they sat down and looked at the teacher who was relaxing on his seat.

"Well I see that everyone is here and we have a new student here as well…isn't that right Flaky?" the teacher said looking around for Flaky as she raised her hand slowly and nodded.

"Yeah…" Flaky said as some kids looked at her for a bit and turned back to the teacher.

"Let's give her a good welcome to our glorious school and treat her as one of the family." The teacher said and sat down and started calling the roster of kids as Flaky looked around to see some of the kids that were there as Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Petunia were there as Flaky saw some other animal kids as she saw a purple lamb sitting in front of her wearing a white coat and has white fluff of hair holding on her left hand which seems to be a pickle dressed up with a top hat and has a mustache. Next to the lamb was a pig in a sailor suit with a small white hat on top of his head as he had tusks out of his mouth and was laying his head on the desk, bored out of his mind. Flaky was drawing for a bit as the bell rang making everyone run out of the room like a bunch of lunatics and running toward their classes leaving Flaky by herself as she packed up her stuff and walked out as the boy demon was there watching and smiling. The demon turned and laid down next to the girl demon and smiled at her.

"I think we have found what we are looking for. Once we catch her we get to bring her to our leader." The boy demon said as the girl demon smiled as they got up and crouch trying not to be caught. One of the security guards walking by didn't notice them as the two snickered and walked past him as the girl demon stepped on a stick making it snapped as the fox looked up immediately as the punk fox turns and gives a dirty look and then they both ran off as the security saw them and ran after them.

"Hey get back here!" the guard said and runs after him as the two minions smiled and thought of something as they continued to run off as the dog, cat and two others that were infected saw the guard and the two ran after the guard as the cat and dog saw the mayor walking down the road looking at the streets as the cat and dog dashed toward him.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on there fellows what seems to be the problem here? I can…" The mayor said as the dog tackled the mayor down and bits down on his arm as the mayor screams in pain as the mayor knee smashes the dog in the stomach as the cat was about to attack only for the mayor to kick the cat in the face and gets up to see the bit mark as black goop and blood mixing together as it falls and hits the ground.

"Ugh…that fucking hurts…oh god! What the…" The mayor said as he look at his arm which had a big chunk mark on it as he ran off with his driver who took out his 45 and walked up to the cat and held the pistol to its head and pulled the trigger blowing part of it head off as black chunks and dark blood on the sidewalk as people were screaming as the cat looked at the driver and laughed evilly.

"You think that would kill me? I think it wouldn't" the cat said as its head started reforming back to the way it was as the cat was getting up slowly and looks at the driver.

"Time to die…" The cat said as a chainsaw was thrown and smash into the cat's head as it falls to the ground. A creature that looked like part lion and part bunny laughed evilly as its body was put together and it looked somewhat like a boy or a girl but let's just say it's a girl as the creature walked up to the dead demon and grabbed the chainsaw handle and pulled the chainsaw down slicing its body in half as she pulls the chainsaw out looking at the blood dripping down as she laughs and licks the dark blood and looks at the driver who was creep out.

"What the…" The Driver said as the creature revved the chainsaw and attacks the driver splattering blood over the road and sidewalk as the creature was laughing evilly and jabs its arm into the dead driver and pulling out its heart and takes a chunk out of it and smiling.

"Hmmm…tasty…" The creature said as it ran off leaving the cat and driver's dead body as the dog that was there didn't move and backed up and ran off looking for the others. Frost listening to the story from the deer and raccoon nodded his head as Laces was writing things down.

"So they have super strength, have some messed up mouth looking thing, and these other things that we will see soon from them. So when are we going to get the girl?" Laces said looking at Frost.

Fang walking up sat next to Frost.

"How about we find her, kill any of those dark fuckers come back, party like hell and wait for anything else those darkness people can throw at us." Fang said as Luna looked at her.

"Well ok anyone got an idea?" Luna said as there was a knock on the door and a creature leaning on the door and looking at them.

"Well I can be a helpful to your help of need." Said a fox who had purple skin with black stripes across her eyes as she had a black bandana tied to her ankle as she gave a smile.

"Ok who the hell are you?" Clumy said walking up to the fox.

"The names Sam the fox and I'm here to help out your troubles here since you're looking for some porcupine chick right?" Sam said as she smiled.

"Ok if you want to help us ok you can but don't back us up or leave us to die ok or we'll kill you ourselves got it?" Ruffy said as Sam looked at him.

"Ok…pushy enough." Sam said as Ruffy backed up and didn't notice that Sam gave a smirk with her hands behind her back as her fingers were crossed.

"Ok then this is what is happening so far…." DJ said as Sam sat down and started listening to the story.

_Meanwhile…_

An Airplane flying in the air as soldiers were inside sitting down as a mouse with a bombs, grenades, mines, and other explosives were packed inside his back pack as he smiled a bit as next to him was a green chameleon who was looking up and thinking about the mission they were on had finish as they won another victory once again. Next to the chameleon was a green bear that had a beret on with a camouflage military jacket who was smiling as he was heading home to see his good loving friends and be inside his loving house as they were getting close to their dropping zone.

"Well monsieur I guess we'll be seeing each other once again very soon no?" The mouse said as the two smiled and nodded as the door opened and the mouse looks down as he grabs a parachute pack as he looks at the others.

"Bon voyage my friends and I'll see you soon" The Mouse said jumping off laughing and fiddling his moustache as he smashes to the ground below as the helicopter landed as the bear and chameleon came out and looked at the mouse as the parachute shot out and covered the mouse.

"Ugh…I got to stop doing that." The Mouse said as the bear help his pal up.

"Thank you monsieur." The mouse said as Flippy nodded and they started walking to where the others were waiting and the mayor who was looking at his bite mark as he turns to stare at the three soldiers who were walking up to them as the mayor smiled weakly and put his hand out.

"Welcome back my fellow soldiers to your homeland. I'm new here as you can see and how was your mission saving our people there and protecting our lives back here?" The Mayor said as The bear was thinking about the mission as the lives were being loss and saved as he saw most of his fellow soldiers dead as he saw tears, blood, gore and everything else as the bear looked at his hands in terror as he grabbed his head and backed up as he screamed.

"No!! Why them and not me?!" The bear said as he got to his knees and was trying to get the images out of his head as they didn't want to leave.

"What happened to him? Is it something I said?" The mayor said as the chameleon looked at him.

"Flippy has been through tough times losing most of his friends in that mission we saved some of the people as it was a set-up by you assholes trying to get us killed. That general almost took our lives with Flippy but we got him before he got us. Looked leave us now we just want to relax and get this out of our heads. Please." The Chameleon said as he picked up Flippy with the mouse and they continued to walk as the mayor looked at them as his arm was becoming numb and starting to change colors.

At the school Flaky who was next to the windows was writing things down as a note was place on her desk as she didn't notice until now as she grabbed it and started unfolding it.

_Leave this town and never come back or suffer hell coming for you and your pathetic family…The Darkness is coming and it's waiting for you to be tear limb from limb….Hahahaha!!!_

_P.S Do you want a Twinkee?_

Flaky crumbling the paper turns to look outside where she saw the guard being torn limb from limb as the creatures were having a feast as they throw the guard's guts into the air as they were smiling and dancing a bit as they left the dead body next to the tree as Flaky's eyes widen and turns to see one of the students looking at her as its mouth was making a smile as its tongue coming out, licking its lips as its eyes melted away and sharp teeth shot out as it growls as Flaky starts shaking as the lights then went out as the two demons ripped the power out and laughed as the school had no light what so ever. Flaky gets out of her desk as she heard growling and turns a bit to see the animal a creature as it roars as Flaky screams to see the claws coming out about to kill Flaky. Flaky's eyes widen as she was about to feel pain coming toward her.

To Be Continued….

**Well that was a crappy cliffhanger… Well what might happen next? Is the Oc's going to save Flaky? Is Sam going to trick the Oc's? Is Flaky going to die? Who are this creature killing people with chainsaws want? Find out next time on Deep Darkness! I hope everyone likes it. And sorry for taking so long to upload it. Well I'll see you guys soon with Part 3 of This chapter and The Great Idol Chase. Read and Review guys. See Ya!**

**Niki/CraZee: Lacheetara**

**Laces: Hankforthewin**

**Katz/Fritz: Deadliving**

**Chunky: Phoenix Reece**

**Rager: Ragerthewarvet**

**DJ: DJ Shifty**

**Fang: The BlackWulf**

**Aurora: ObsessedConanFan**

**Luna/Frost/Flurry: Jerryassmonkey**

**Ruffels: Holyjumpingjesus**

**Sparky: Flakyfan55**

**Hollow/Benny: infamous Hollow**

**Arrow: Arrow363**

**Oscar/Ruffy/Clumy: DeepDarkDebt09**

**Sam: Razzles**

**Beat/ Rhyme: Meowth's Toon Dragon**

**Well that's all for now. This is DeepDarkDebt09 signing out fro now!**


	8. First Day of Hell and Nightmares Part 3

**Hey everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Deep Darkness as we t deeper and deeper into the story with Flaky, the Darkness, and our beloved Oc's about to kick some ass! So get ready and sit down, get something to eat, use the bathroom if you like and get ready for part 3 of our chapter.**

**Ch.8 First Day of Hell and Nightmares Part 3**

The Demon was about to kill Flaky as the pig grabs the chair and slams it into the demon's face as it smashes to the wall as it growls at the pig then it disappears and then fades into view as it went up to the ground as it cracks its neck to left and right as it smiles evilly.

"What the hell?!" The Pig said as he held the chair only to get grab and breaks into pieces as they fall to the ground. The Pig, Flaky, Lumpy (Who was rocking back and forth sucking on his thumb), Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, and Petunia who were there next to lamb who was also shocked with the others who ran out of there saw the demon's hands transforming into sharper claws and its normal teeth becoming sharp as the eyes were pitch blackish red as the skin was turning dark as the veins were becoming darker and darker as wings spurted through the demon's back as blood splattered out as it screamed then looks at them and smiles even more.

Your ready to die yet you fucker?" The demon said in a demonic voice as Lumpy screams as the pig spins the metal shard as he throws it, impaling the creature straight in the neck as black blood splattered on the wall as the creature screech in pain as the creature pull it out as blood gushed out and flies out of the building then goes back in swiping at the pig and others as they ducked and smashes out through the door with others running as they were screaming as the anteater, deer, bear and mole who came in as Flaky backed up to the wall and started to get up.

"Look guys we have to get out of here now! The whole school is being attacked by some devilish creatures or whatever they are as most of the students and teachers are getting killed we have to get out of here….." the black bear said as a tail with two blades on the side impaled through the body as the bear began to cough up blood as he looked down slowly with the tail moving a bit as he heard growling as the tail slams the bear to the ground and takes the bear as screams are made as then blood Is splattered over the floor as Flaky screams and gets up slowly as the deer slams the door and started barricading it as Flaky and others saw another person dead as bones were snapping and flesh dropping to the ground.

"Ok we got the door barricaded nothing is coming in through that door." Cuddles said as the anteater, Giggles, Cuddles, and Lumpy were looking at the others as Flaky got up a little bit up more as then they heard soft tapping as they were looking around to see what was making the noise. Then Flaky and the lamb who heard it closer knew where the sound was coming from. Flaky turns to see a demon slamming his hands on the window scaring her and a few others as they backed up as the demon slowly put his hands down the window and turning his heads sideways as he smiles and backs up from where he's at and then dashes inside breaking through the windows as it smiles.

"Well…I guess I found you….Flaky." The Demon said getting up and started walking closer to her as the others then picked up whatever they can find and put their weapons up for defense as the demon looks at them.

"H-How do you know m-me?" Flaky asked looking at the demon who then looked at her.

"Because Lord Darkness is coming…and he's waiting to take you and others and join the darkness as it will rule this pathetic world as everyone here will die in a horrible death. Now come with me Flaky so we can end everything here" The Demon said raising its left claw as it turns into a hand as Flaky was looking at the demon to see the pig running toward him and impaling the pipe inside the demon to only see the pig being thrown across the room and slamming to the wall as the pig slams to the floor as he grunts and doesn't move as the demon takes out the pipe and throws it to the ground as Lumpy screams like a girl once more which starts to irritate the demon who is trying to shut out the screams.

"Will you please shut up!?" the demon screamed as the others who were looking backed up with Flaky as the demon continued to yelled at the moose as they picked up the pig and put up fake figures of themselves and ran out through the broken window with the rest as The Demon continued to yell at Lumpy until he turns back to the fake figures that were standing there.

"As I was saying….what the…" The Demon said as he looked at the fake figures as a fake Cuddles was flipping the demon off as the demon got pissed as Lumpy jumps out and runs off toward the group.

"They think they can get away with this? Well they aren't going to anymore as I have the horde get them….My demon friends seize them!!" The Demon said as the darklings looking up as they were having fun as new ones got up and growled and snared as they screech and then dash after the group of survivors as the demon grabbed the dead principal and ripped a piece of flesh and puts it up in the sky as the blood drips to the floor.

"To our lord…of Darkness." The Demon said as it jumps down and goes after the group. Flaky and the others continue to run as a an infected lion jumping out roared as the group backs up to see it looks at them and smiles with black goop dripping down and splatting on the ground. The pig starting to move a bit opened his eyes a little to see the lamb holding onto him with the anteater as Cuddles looks and sees a handgun in one of the pockets of the infected lion as it was starting to get close to them.

"Guys if we can kill this thing we can get the gun so we can defend ourselves." Cuddles whispered to the others.

"Yeah but how can we get it though?" Petunia said as Cuddles looks at the group and smiles. The lion looks at them as Giggles was thrown from the group as she screams and hits the lion with force due to being thrown as the lion slams to the tree and is unconscious.

"What did I do?! Why did you guys throw me?!" Giggles yelled at the group.

"Eh…you're the only one we can risk to lose then the others and you are an annoying bitch to us." Toothy said as Giggles made an ugly and mean face to the group and gets the gun from the lion.

"Well here take it." Giggles said as she puts the gun in Cuddles hands as she turns to see the horde of infected darkness coming at them.

"Uh…we better move guys because they are coming for us." Giggles said as the group begins to run as a news reporter standing in front of the hotel giving news updates about the mysterious killings and demons going around as Frost were watching it.

"Meanwhile news is that sightings and more killings spread around the town as witnesses saying that demons that are covered in darkness goop of some kind are going around killing innocent lives from left to right as the body count is now starting to rise. Police are searching for any new evidence so that these killings can and will…be…" The reporter could say as Flaky runs passes her with the others who are screaming as the reporter screams which makes the camera men turned at the demons coming straight at them as they jump on them as only screams are heard as the camera falls showing Flaky and others running inside the hotel as Frost, Luna, Laces, DJ, Sparky, Beat, Rhyme, Sam, Fang, Niki, Katz, Aurora, Clumy, Ruffy, Ruffels, Chunky, Rager, Arrow, Fritz, Flurry, Hollow, and Benny hear screaming downstairs as they all looked at each other and started taking out weapons as they started loading it up.

"Here Aurora and Arrow catch!" Fang said as she threw the samurai sword and hunting arrows and a bow as they both catch it.

"Well Hollow I guess this means it will be just like the old times." Rager said as Hollow looks at him.

"Yeah I know….I'll never forget it." Hollow said as he remembers them facing the enemy's as they soldiers were killed in battle and in front of them as they were saved in the last second. Then they opened the door and started running down toward the steps as they saw the group barricading the door as the infected bashing on the windows and doors trying to get in as an claw bashes through the window trying to swipe at the group as The Oc's put up their weapons.

"You guys ready for this?" Luna said as the others nodded as then the barricade didn't last as they bashed through and started dashing as the Oc's dash and was about to fight.

To be continued…..Once again.

**Hey well I hope you like since it's not good. But don't worry the next will be better in Operation Kick Ass and save Flaky and Gang. Which will Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom will appear in as now they will get to fight. So what might happen next? Will the Oc's bring some payback? Will our authors cheer them on? Find out in another chapter of DEEP DARKNESS!!**

**See ya guys and review and send some ideas if you want for the story to make it more interesting or any weapons or updates on your characters. So I'll try to upload quickly as I can.**

**DDD09**


	9. Operation KickAss and Save Flaky

**Hey everybody and welcome to another chapter of Deep Darkness as I also am starting to review stories once I had the chance. Well anyway let's continue off shall we? And I like to thank everyone for reviewing Paradise Getaway and Deep Darkness. And I'm also starting on Paradise Getaway 3 Trailer right now so if you want to submit your Oc's For a Season 3 then Pm me or do review once the next chapter goes up for P.G.2. Well that's all for now and let's get it on!**

**Ch.9 Operation Kick-Ass and Save Flaky**

They Oc's running out of the hall seeing Flaky, Truffles, Lammy, Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia, Giggles, Lumpy, Mime, Sniffles, and The Mole seeing the infected townsfolk with black goop dripping down their mouths as their eyes blood shot red as their veins were popping out. A Hotel Clerk looking up seeing the mad animals getting closer as one dashed toward Flaky as it jumps to which Flaky screams and closes her eyes and covers her face as the infected demon got shot straight in the face as chunks of its head hits part of the group as the demon's fur lands on The Mole who feels it and gives it a thumbs up. Flaky sees the dead body on the floor as she looks up to the stairs with Katz looking up from her sniper rifle and smiles and High fives Niki and Fritz.

"Yeah I blew that fucker!" Katz said as DJ and the rest started coming down aiming their weapons at the demons that were laughing and runs toward them as the hotel clerk taking out a M18 from under the desk pulls it out in a swift movement puts the clip inside and cocks the gun and aims it at the demons.

"Get The Hell Down!" The Clerk said as Flaky and the rest got down as The Clerk started shooting hitting most of the demons as they were blood splattering over the walls as one was shot as its left eye flew straight out hitting Giggles who screams as a leg hits her in the face shutting her up. The Clerk Out of bullets sees the demons still alive as Fritz sliding down from the stairs slide, jumps into the air, pulling out a sub-machine gun and aims it and started shooting the demons as Aurora dashes down as she takes out her sword and goes into the crowd swinging her sword and starts slicing up the bodies as Frost tells the others to start attacking as they go down the stairs as DJ whipping out his Desert Eagle aims and shoots one in the head as more started coming.

"My god when will these fuckers die?!" Flurry said as she opens her book and then summons creatures from the ground as they lock onto the demons and smashes down on the ground making the ground, crumble and rumble as the whole gang was moving and falling to the floor as the demons dash toward the gang as two hits Flurry in the face as one is hiding stalking them and waiting on the right time for something really special.

"Ugh…" Flurry said as she looked to see the demon jumping at her with its claws coming out as Flurry puts her legs up kicking the demon as Flurry using her strength throws the demon over her to a sharp shard sticking out as The Demon gets impaled through the chest as Fang and Fritz who are with their weapons stop as they were coming toward them. Fritz smiling takes out his flamethrower and pulls the trigger letting the fire shot out hitting them as the demons covers their eyes and screech as the flames started touching them lilting them on fire as they were running around in flames as Fritz was cheering with Fang and others as the last of them were going down.

"Burn Sie Motherfuckers Brennen!"Fritz Said as he laughs as The Clerk who was watching them went to the back and got more ammo for his gun and then took out his striker shotgun with the remaining ammo he head as he went out to the main hall and walks up to them watching the demons burn as one was still moving as Arrow pulls the arrow back and shots it in the face with the arrow piercing through its head, killing it as its head hits the ground making the arrow pierce in more.

"Good Shot!" Sparky said as she turns to see more coming as she lilts the dynamite with her finger as the spark shot out and then she throws it out the window and going toward them as they saw the dynamite.

"Fire in the Hole!" Niki said as she shots the dynamite as it explodes killing most of them as more continued to come toward the hotel only to get shot down by a couple of snipers who were giggling evilly and giving themselves a high five.

"That was awesome Shifty!" One of the voices said as they got up and climbs down the ladder with a bag on one of their backs and walk on the street. Frost, Luna, Clumy, Fritz, Katz, Fang, Laces who slit a demon's throat and cracks its neck, Giggles, Cuddles, Toothy, and Flaky looking seeing two raccoons walking down as the demon hiding saw the two raccoons and lick its lips as it jumps out landing on one with a fedora on and bits down on the raccoon who starts screaming as the other being startled backs up as The Demon sank it's teeth down to the raccoon.

"Lifty! Shoot the fucker! Shoot it!" The raccoon said as Lifty was looking through the weapons as another jumps on Lifty as Lifty was pushing the demon back not to be bitten as Katz aiming her sniper shoots the demon on Shifty's back as Katz cocks the sniper back the demon making its mouth bigger with its teeth sharpening as DJ running out of the hotel then runs with Beat who was with a machete and an M9 as DJ aims the gun.

"Hey Fucking Ugly!" Beat says as The Demon turns and looks at them.

"Bit on this" DJ said as he shoots the demon with his Desert Eagle making its head blown in half as it falls to the ground. Lifty looking at them as Beat picks up Shifty who had blood gushing out his neck as they four started walking back into the hotel as Sam, Frost, Clumy, Ruffels were checking for any of the demons are dead as Ruffy, Fritz, Katz, Aurora, Rager, Benny, and Flaky was next to the Clerk who was looking at them.

"Ok what the hell is going on here?!" The Clerk said putting in a fresh clip into his gun as the others did the same and looked at the clerk.

"Look…um" Ruffy said at first as the clerk shuts him.

"It's Scott. The names Scott and It is good to see that were all ok…" Scott said as he sees Shifty being taken to one of the sofas as he is laid down as DJ looks at them.

"What are you guys looking at?! Get some towels so we can stop the bleeding!" DJ Yelled and instructed as Scott, Ruffy, Frost, Luna, and Fang ran off to get some towels as Lifty putting the bag down and wiping his brothers and the demon's blood off with his hands as Shifty who was becoming pale looks at Lifty as he becomes angry.

"Y-y-you b-bastard! ....I can't….believe you w-would leave me there….to die!" Shifty yelled at his brother who was looking at him.

"I'm sorry Shifty I couldn't help you…you saw I was attacked by one of them too. What did you expect me to do?" Lifty said looking at his brother as Fang came with some towels as she gave one to Lifty as she turns and puts it on Shifty's wound as Shifty hissed in pain.

"Lifty…I have one thing to say to you." Shifty said looking at Lifty who looks at him.

"And what is that Shifty?" Lifty said getting closer to him as Shifty looks at him straight in the eyes.

"You and I have been together at all the trouble we been through and we always stick together for all the troubles we cause. But now I have one thing for you. And you know what that is right?" Shifty said as Lifty looked at him.

"I want you to shoot me if I become one of those fucking bastards. Will you do that Lifty?" Shifty said as Flaky and the others came with some first aid as Flaky started fixing Shifty's wound.

"Yeah Shifty I would…." Lifty said looking down as Sparky looked at him.

"You do what?" Sparky said looking at Lifty suspiciously as Lifty was finding a way to make an answer.

"Um…help you guys with the problem the town's having with the crazy town and animals that's what." Lifty said as they place bandages on Shifty's neck as it would stop his bleeding for a while. Shifty struggled to get himself up as he got help from the two girls and was lifted up to his feet. Shifty thanks them and picks up his gun as they looked at each other only to see the lights start going off and on as twenty miles from the hotel Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom who were driving as Flippy twitching as Sneaky who is driving in the time looking at Flippy as he was dreaming about the war and what the mayor told him as Flippy was struggling out of his seat.

"Hey Ka-Boom Flippy has been getting worse man ever since we got here. Do you….." Sneaky said as Ka-Boom who was looking at the road screams.

"Look out Sneaky!" Mouse Ka-Boom said as Sneaky who turns see a bunch of survivors waving move out the way except one who was tackled by a demon only as the military hummer smashes into the two animals making blood splattered on the window as the duo screamed as they crashed as the horned blares out loud as the survivors who got up started going toward the vehicle seeing Sneaky head on the wheel with blood coming down his head as Mouse Ka-Boom on the seat with blood coming down his face, mouth, and out of his body as the survivors gasp and backed up to see a hand shot out and opening the door as one of the bodies getting out and dragging itself on the floor as Flippy coughing out blood looks at his hands and then at the truck as it shows his comrades inside and then at the survivors as he grip his stomach as he started yelling in pain as the survivors were backing up as he was on one knee as he feels more pain going throughout his body as his teeth starts sharpening as his shut eyes shot wide open which turns neon green or yellow as he starts laughing evilly as he shots his head up quickly as two knives pop out from his sleeves and walks slowly toward them as the survivors run off and scream as Evil Flippy dashes after them laughing and throwing a knife hitting one in the back and grabs the animal's neck and twists it and rips it off as he hold's it in the sky with the blood hitting his face and licking some of it and sighs and drops it and goes after the others as Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom waking up as they were looking around, grabbing their heads to regain conscious to see the town in flames as the sky was pitch gray with the darkness coming toward the town. Sneaky looking saw a bunch of infected walking slowly toward them as they surround them in a group as they were making grunts and moans as Sneaky turned to Mouse Ka-Boom.

"Mouse….Mouse…Get the hell up Mouse!" Sneaky said slapping Mouse Ka-Boom in the face as Mouse Ka-Boom got up quickly.

"I'm sorry for bombing the school mommy! I'll never do it again!" Mouse Ka-Boom said as he turns to see the infected getting closer and closer as Sneaky starts turning on the car as it starts stuttering, not working for a bit as Sneaky keeps turning the key as the engine continued to not work.

"Come on work….work!!!" Sneaky said as one of the infected jumps on the car as the glass smashes in front of the car as Sneaky is startled as he looks up to see the infected which smiles at Sneaky as Sneaky turns the key one last time as The Hummer roars alive as Sneaky drives back making the infected fall off as Sneaky drives off until gets close to the infected and puts the window down and Sneaky pops his head out.

"Hey Thanks for fixing my vehicle man you deserve a reward!" Sneaky said as The Demon growls and jumps up to the vehicle as the demon screeches and opens its mouth as Sneaky jabs money into the Demon's throat as Sneaky pushes the demon's face to the ground and drives off leaving the demon behind who gets up and spits out the money into his hands as it gets even more mad.

"Argh!! I'll kill you….Ooh! 500 bucks! Thanks Man!" The Demon said as Sneaky keeps on driving as the survivors ducking and jumping over rocks as they see headlights shining as the vehicles drift on the road and stops as the vehicle door opens as Sneaky looks at them.

"Get the hell in so we can get out of this hell hole." Sneaky said as the five survivors got in as Evil Flippy after them yells as the vehicle backs up hitting Evil in the face as the vehicle drives off as rope attached to the vehicle as Evil who was yelling and cursing didn't notice the rope around his ankle as it goes up making Evil Flippy trip and hits the ground as the rope goes off, dragging Evil Flippy in progress.

"AHHH CRAP!!!" Evil Said as he was dragged the whole way as he kept smashing into rocks and into buildings as Sneaky makes a sharp turn as Evil Flippy starts yelling as his face slams to the ground and slams onto the back of the vehicle scaring Mouse Ka-Boom, and a few of the survivors as Evil started climbing and was on the roof as he smiles and laughs out loud as a traffic light slams into Evil's face and falls off the vehicle again as the vehicle makes another turn as Evil swings toward the side and smashes inside of the truck as Evil gets up and laughs as Mouse Ka-Boom injects Evil as he becomes drossy and falls to the back of the vehicle.

"Ok he's out. Now we must find the anymore survivors out here." Sneaky said as he continues driving until he stops the vehicle as he sees the hotel with demons and infected being killed as bullets was spreading and grenades and dynamite everywhere killing more victims as inside Lifty, Luna, DJ, Cuddles, Laces, Fang, Sam, Sparky, Hollow, Benny, Rhyme, and Luna continuing to shoot as Frost, Flurry, Ruffy, Arrow, Rager, Niki, Fritz, and Katz who were using grenades, launchers, and other explosives as Frost and Fang back to back with machine guns as demons and the infected surround them as they put their weapons up and starts rotating in circles shooting out as the bullets sprayed out killing the rest as more were coming only to get smash by the hummer as Sneaky shot the rest with a Vector as the vehicle stops as Mouse Ka-Boom, and Sneaky get out and walks toward them with their weapons up.

"You guys need any help?" Sneaky said putting his gun down as Frost, Ruffy, Niki, Fritz, and Laces walked up to them.

"Yeah we do need help on getting out of here." Laces said as Katz nodded.

"Well ok so get in since we have five others in there. We need to know is there anyone hurt or still alive around these parts?" Sneaky questioned the group as they looked at them.

"Yeah my brother Shifty here was bitten by one of them sick bastards." Lifty said as Sneaky looks at him.

"And I also know that my parents are still alive out there and they need me." Flaky said as Sneaky looks at her.

"Ok everyone get in and we'll find your parents." Sneaky said as they got out of the hotel and got inside as Sneaky turns the key and then they drive off to where Flaky told Sneaky to go as They arrive the house the roof is busted as screams echo through the sky as Flaky gets out to see the demons flying out s one of them has Flaky's mom who was looking down screaming with one of her hands out to Flaky.

"Flaky!!!!" Her mom yelled as Flaky who was scared screams back.

"MOM!!!!" Flaky said as she gets on her knees as thunder crackles through the sky as rain begins to drop and hit the ground and hits Flaky as tears form from her eyes as she gets up and runs inside the house with Sneaky running after her as she looks inside seeing the house destroyed with most of the furniture thrown across the house as Flaky walking a bit more as she goes upstairs to where she sees the rooms destroyed as she keeps walking down to the last room where Flaky's bedroom as blood was on the mirror and walls as Flaky looks to see writing on the wall as she starts to shiver.

_Mirror, Mirror on the wall_

_Who's the bitch that we got of all?_

_Your mom Flaky._

_If you want to see her again_

_Then I want to see yourself give in._

_Or suffer the consequences my friend._

Flaky stand there finish what it said as she started walking up a bit slowly as her left leg was grabbed as Flaky screams to where Sneaky hears and then runs upstairs as the body came out and puts one of its hands on Flaky's mouth as Sneaky comes in.

"Freeze Bitch!" Sneaky said as the creature puts its hands up.

"Whoa stop it! I'm not here to hurt anyone…I'm here to see if my daughter is ok. That's all." The creature said as Flaky looks at the creature.

"Dad?" Flaky said as Flaky's dad turns to see Flaky in the eyes as Flaky jumps and hugs her dad as he hugs her and rubs her head as tears was coming down his face along with Flaky as Sneaky put his gun down and let them had their moment.

"Dad…they took her…they took mom." Flaky said as Flaky's dad lets go and looks at her.

"I know honey and were planning on getting her back. Don't worry sweetheart I count on it that we'll get her back no matter what happens to us you got that?" Flaky's dad said as Flaky nodded her head as they got up to where Sneaky turns and looks at them with a serious face.

"Come on we have to get out of here now!" Sneaky said as he turns to see the mayor who grabs his neck and impales Sneaky's body with one of his hands as Sneaky starts gushing out blood as Flaky screams as Gerald backing up to see the mayor ripping Sneaky's intestates and organs out from Sneaky's body and drops the body and starts eating it as Gerald and Flaky slowing leaving the room saw the mayor ripping Sneaky's arm and snaps it in half and starts eating it as Gerald picks up the Vector and then tells Flaky to go as The Mayor screeches as Gerald kicks the mayor in the face and starts running downstairs as the mayor tackles Gerald from behind as the Vector flies out of Gerald's hands and slides toward the Hummer with Flaky falling down as Gerald turns around grabbing the mayor as he was holding him as long as he can as The Mayor was trying to bit him as Flaky started getting up.

"Flaky! Get the gun and shot him!" Gerald said as Flaky starts for the gun to only see Sneaky grabbing her head and tosses her to the house as he cracks his neck from both sides and opens his eyes which become black as Flaky looks up to see Sneaky dashing toward her with his guts coming out as he gets shot in the head by DJ who came out as he aims at the mayor who was close to Gerald's neck as DJ pulls the trigger shooting the mayor as he falls to the ground and not moving as Gerald gets up as he looks at Flaky who also gets up as she runs toward them and they get in as Mouse Ka-Boom who took the wheel as he looks down as he sees his friend dead.

"Ah monsieur Sneaky I'll miss you as a very good friend to me." Mouse Ka-Boom said as he drives off from the house as DJ looks at Flaky who was next to her dad who was shaking as she looks out to see Lord Darkness there standing and laughing as he fades away. As the vehicle is gone the camera turns to see the mayor dead as it gets a close up to his face as one of his eyes open as it smiles and gets up and yells into the air as the darkness started coming as Lord Darkness smiles.

"It seems I have arrived and now I must claim my…prize hehe…or should I say my prizes and power." Lord Darkness said as the camera goes into static leaving it in a cliffhanger for the authors who are now reading.

**Finally! I got to finish the new chapter of Deep Darkness. Well now we have a new Oc into the story and that's Scott from Boulder the Dragon. And there might be a little bit more Oc's for when they enter Happy Tree City where the rest of the story will take place and where it might end for everybody or it can lead to either a good or bad ending. Well what might happen next? Will the big conflict of Flaky vs. the Darkness ever come? Will they get to save Flaky's Mom in time? Who will be the next person to die? And also Shifty will make it far in the story so he won't become one of them anytime soon since a lot of you guys like him and Lifty along with Flippy. And the five survivors that were saved are Disco Bear, Pop, Russell, Cub, and Cro-Marmot who is unfrozen as Splendid will come in later in the city along with Oscar. Well that's it for now I hope everyone is having a good spring break and likes the chapter. See you guys real soon.**

**Niki/CraZee: Lacheetara**

**Laces: Hankforthewin**

**Katz/Fritz: Deadliving**

**Chunky: Phoenix Reece**

**Rager: Ragerthewarvet**

**DJ: DJ Shifty**

**Fang: The BlackWulf**

**Aurora: ObsessedConanFan**

**Luna/Frost/Flurry: Jerryassmonkey**

**Ruffels: Holyjumpingjesus**

**Sparky: Flakyfan55**

**Hollow/Benny: infamous Hollow**

**Arrow: Arrow363**

**Oscar/Ruffy/Clumy: DeepDarkDebt09**

**Sam: Razzles**

**Beat/ Rhyme: Meowth's Toon Dragon**

**Scott: Boulder the Dragon**

**This is DeepDarkDebt09 signing out for now and will be starting on the next chapter on Paradise Getaway and the new chapter on Deep Darkness.**

**Next time on Deep Darkness:**

**CH.10 : Happy Birthday Flaky and They Arrive.**


	10. Happy Birthday and They Come

**Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Deep Darkness as we must now continue on with our journey with Flaky and the rest of the characters who now tagged along with her to now face the darkness and also a special day has now come for Flaky as she'll be having…special visitors to greet her very soon. And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Anyway let's continue on shall we?**

**Ch.10 Happy Birthday Flaky and They Come**

The Grey clouds floating in the midnight sky as Flaky was looking through the car window. She sighs as she put her hands on her face wiping off dried and wet tears from her face as more tears came down as she felt an arm wrap around her as she turned and laid her head on Flippy as Mouse Ka-Boom continued on to drive as everyone was either sleeping for energy or watching out for anything to might happen. Flaky who has quieted her crying looked at the road as Flippy lowered his head as his head was on top of hers.

"Don't worry Flaky everything will be alright. We'll get your mom back I'm sure of it." Flippy said in a whisper to her ear as Flaky turns her head slowly looking up at Flippy with a slight smile on his face as his eyes gleam at her as Flaky gave a small smile back.

"Th-thank you Flippy I really needed that." Flaky said as she rest her head back and closed her eyes as Flippy looked at Mouse Ka-Boom who was about to fall asleep along as well as drool was coming down his face.

"Hey Ka-Boom I'm about to rest if you reach any place like a small town or a city please wake me up ok? And give me any news about anything you got that?" Flippy instructed the mouse who almost looked like who didn't hear anything.

"Yeah Flippy I'll tell you if anything comes up no?" Mouse Ka-Boom said as Flippy went back and closed his eyes as Mouse Ka-Boom looked at the road as the hummer continued to drive as the car sped off with dust blowing in the sky as it shows the moon as it was starting to be covered a bit by dark clouds. Inside the clouds were the demons and mutations of the townsfolk who were infected as they were walking as we continued to walk down the hall as in the bathroom a demon barfing as the janitor leaning back with an annoyed face as then it shows two demons walking out from their rooms and walking as an announcement went on.

_All Demons must report to the main hall for an important meeting I repeat all demons report to the main hall. And also our Demon of the Month is Dirtbag Mcsnucklenuts. Congratulations Dirtbag and come claim your reward. That is all._

The demons went off as a cheer was made in the background as then we go through two big locked doors as the room was pitch black except lit with a bunch of candles as the lord was sitting in his throne with the staff orb covered by four sharp spikes as it was glowing as he growled from his teeth.

"That little misfit bitch isn't getting away I'll make sure of this." The Lord said with his eyes blood shot red with the veins getting closer to his main eye as then he heard the doors open to hear a bunch of yelling as The lord looks up to see Flaky's mom being thrown in by two demons as they slam the door as Flaky's mom looks around seeing where she's at as the lord smiles evilly very slowly.

"Um…is there anyone here?" Flaky's mom said as waited for a response as nobody answered. Flaky's mom then went up to her feet as she put her hands together and started walking slowly in the room. She looked around the room to see portraits of figures seating on a fancy old chair with beautiful designs as it was carved well done with the figure looking down at her with a staff on the right hand as the crown a neck piece around their neck with two sharp spikes covering part of the front of the face as the back was a little bigger and longer than the first as a smile was there from the figure's face as three others were there as two other men were there as one stood next to the figure as the other sit on the floor as a wife was on the other side as Flaky's Mom continued to stared at it for a little bit more to admire the painting and the background of the place as the artist made very admiring.

"I see you admire the painting is that right?" The Lord said as Flaky's mom turns around to see the lord getting up from his seat and walking toward her as he stood next to her and looks at the painting and then at her.

"Yes I really do. It's very creative but I want to know is why I am here?" Flaky's Mom said as The Lord looks down at the marble floor.

"Because your bait for your daughter to come here and become like me and the others….a demon. She has something inside of her…something special just like the rest of the others that were chosen." The Lord said as Flaky's Mom's eyes widen and backed up as the lord gave a light chuckle and looks at her.

"You leave her alone…she's just a child." Flaky's mom said as The Lord looks at her.

"No she's not a child. She's one of us and she will destroyed everything in this planet she's something else than a child. You haven't notice her true power yet but first I will like to have some fun hehe." The lord said pulling out a long sharp knife and walks toward her as Flaky's mom backs up to the wall as the lord raises the knife as screams were made as it echo through the hall as none of the demons heard it as they continued on what they were doing. On the driveway Mouse Ka-Boom driving down the road starts falling asleep as he keeps waking himself up as then he saw something in the dark.

"What Ze hell is that?" Mouse Ka-Boom said as the vehicle got closer to see a figure standing there on the side of the road with its right arm up with its thumb up as it wanted a ride. The figure's face was covered by a big cowboy hat as it had a torn jacket and black pants with gloves on as it. It had a toothpick in its mouth as it was sticking out as the figure put its head up a bit as Mouse Ka-Boom saw one of its eyes red as then the vehicle sped past the figure as then the figure threw something at the vehicle as then a small pebble hits the vehicle to see it becomes attached to it as a red blinker goes off and on as the hitchhiker looks up and moves the toothpick to the other side of its mouth and then picks up its bookbag and continues walking down the deserted road whistling a tune as the wind continues to blow.

"That was a close one no?" Mouse Ka-Boom said as he continues to drive as then the night has went to see the sun coming from the ground and heading toward the sky as Flippy who was sleeping was shot up as Disco Bear who was talking about girls and about Hamburgers as he was shot up and slams on to the roof of the car and falls back to the seat and slams onto Toothy who was screaming which woke up some others as Mouse Ka-Boom startled and then turns the wheel as the hummer skids and drifts to the side as the vehicle screeches on the road as it ends to a complete stop.

"What Ze hell is going on back there?!" Mouse Ka-Boom yelled as Toothy was coughing and gagging as Disco Bear was still sleeping and smiling as Aurora, Frost, Ruffy, Sam, and Laces along with DJ and Fang (Dang that much to carry one bear?!) pulled Disco off of Toothy who couldn't moved as his arm and leg were twitching.

"Hey Toothy your alright?" Katz Said as Toothy was whining and had tears coming down his eyes as Laces who was looking at them turned to the side to see a city that was twenty miles from them as Laces had a surprise smile on her face.

"Hey guys sorry for interrupting and all but looked there's a city over there." Laces said as the group turns to see the city as the group cheered as some began to hug each other and made noise as Mouse Ka-Boom then drove off right toward the city as Gerald was happy as he looks at his daughter as he was also happy because it was something special today too as then he felt sadness through his body that his wife isn't here with him. Niki, Fritz, Clumy, Flurry, and Benny were happy to see another place to relax.

"I hope they have some good stores here so I can buy some stuff or maybe make a riot there as I was kicked out by a bunch of stores before by having seven people in the hospital by having a paintball war I mean that was awesome even though I won I shouldn't have started it." Niki said as Fritz looked at her weirdly. Sparky laughed as Scott was rocking his head listening to Iron Maiden, and Cro-Marmot who was confused to what was happening with everyone else.

"Uga?" Cro-Marmot said to himself as Ruffy was singing.

_Everybody's going to the party to have a real good time_

_Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine_

As Mouse Ka-Boom got into the city lots of animals were walking as they were talking with friends and on the phone as the military vehicle continued to drive people started to examine the vehicle as they saw the group inside and wondering what's going on as then they started following the vehicle or continued on to their business.

"So where are we going?" Luna said to Mouse Ka-Boom as The Mouse smiled.

"You'll see soon enough." Mouse Ka-Boom said as they drive up a hill where a house is as then the vehicle stops at the gate. The Mouse pulls out a card and swipes it as then the light changes to green which then activated the gates to let them in. The vehicle continues to drive as a fountain was shooting out water out of ears from a mouse statue that resembles Mouse Ka-Boom as Mouse Ka-Boom continues to drive into the large garage and goes in as then the vehicle stops as Mouse Ka-Boom turns off the engine and pulls the keys out as he opens the door as the others did the same as the garage door closes.

"Well I hope you enjoy you stay here in my beautiful home." Mouse Ka-Boom said as he opens the door of the garage and walks into the building of the mouse to see it very decorated as it had portraits of himself, his family, the home, and pictures of his friends as he puts his keys into a glass bowl as he flips the switch that turns the lights on to the chandelier and other lights as some went toward the grand living room as Disco Bear went to the grand kitchen as he called it and went to looked around for some food as Ruffels kept an eye on him. Gerald was walking up to Flaky and picked her up.

"Well you know what today is don't ya?" Gerald said as Flaky looks at him for a bit then smiles as she remembers what it was.

"It's…It's my birthday. Today is my special day." Flaky said as Gerald smiles at her.

"Yeah it is so this means we have to get you a cake and get some gifts for you." Gerald said as he put her down. Lammy walking by looked at her and smiled.

"Well happy birthday to you then." Lammy said as the pig snorted, not even caring about anything as Lumpy who was next to them with his eyes crossed as his tongue sticking out.

"I like pickles." Lumpy said in a random moment as Beat walk past him with Lifty and Shifty behind him as Mime was entertain Cub who was laughing at it while Fritz in the back growled at Mime as he left cursing under his breath about the clown deer. Arrow who came out of the restroom came out and had a suspicion face about Fritz.

"I don't really trust that guy I mean he's totally weird." Arrow said to himself as DJ who was next to him reading another book as he put his head up.

"Why the hell are you talking to yourself in the bathroom?" DJ said as Arrow ran out as DJ shook his head and went in as Mouse Ka-Boom relaxes on his couch and sighed.

"Ah home finally at last." Mouse Ka-Boom said as the others looked at him.

"So what do we do now?" Fang said as Mouse Ka-Boom looks at her.

"Well have fun and explore Ze city but don't go crazy and try to get yourselves killed and watch out for anything weird ok?" Mouse Ka-Boom said as then the group cheered and went out to do some things as Gerald went to go get Flaky's Cake as Disco Bear came out with food on his face as he burps and sighs as Truffles looks at him.

"You fatass pig." Truffles said as he pushes him down and walks off as Disco Bear got confuse and then looks at Aurora, Flippy, Rager, and Benny.

"What?! I didn't do anything bad did I?" Disco Bear said as they left.

"Man I don't get this world anymore." Disco Bear said as he tried to get up but didn't have enough strength as he got scared.

"Uh guys…I need help….please?" Disco Bear said as he was by himself.

An Axe hits a target straight in the face as The Lord who threw it smiled as he turns to the others.

"I want you to practice your combat skills soon because once we arrive I'm having a battle to the death and we'll claim our prize and rule this dreadful planet. So are you with me?!" The Lord said as the demons cheered as The Lord smiled as he wiped blood his face as he smiles with his teeth all red with blood dripping down as he laughs a bit as then it goes black except the Lord's red eyes watching the reader as then it goes black.

To Be Continued in the next chapter.

**Well I hope you guys enjoy it as now we seem to have a mysterious Hitchhiker and what does the hitchhiker want? Well you'll find out soon. What will happen next? Is Flaky finally going to have a peaceful party or be destroyed by the darkness? Will Disco get help soon? And I'm sorry for taking WAY too long to update this. And also I have drawn a Paradise Getaway 2 poster of the characters in my series which are 22 of them so once I upload it you can see the Host on it with the official 22 contestants as My friend is looking at your guys Oc's to draw them for the seasons posters so give a response or anything and I'll see you guys soon bye.**

**Next Time on D.D:**

**Ch.11: The Party**


	11. The Party

**Well here's another chapter of Deep Darkness. Sorry for the wait I'm trying to finish Paradise Getaway so I must say now it's time to start on this and also thanks for the reviews and To HTF4000 I'll be doing the pair of Flaky/Flippy as I'm working on their relationship as they'll start to like each other so right now they'll blush and then start to be shy talking to each other so anyway let's start on this chapter shall we?**

**Ch.11: The Party**

Flippy driving the truck on the street with Flaky sitting next to him in the passenger seat as Flaky looking out the window sighting the buildings, the animals walking and some of them talking on the phones. Some of them on dates, appointments, and saving people to be thank later on. Flaky turned and looked at Flippy as he too was enjoying the view of the city and then turns to see Katz, Niki, Benny, and Fritz with them to buy some things for the rest of the group. Katz bored goes up to the radio and turns it on as then soft music came on as it was calm and really sweet as Katz sat back to listen to the song.

_Up on Melancholy Hill_

_There's a plastic tree (Flaky starts to daydream of her on a hill watching a beautiful view of the Ocean as she sees Flippy walking toward her.)_

_Are you here with me?_

_Just looking out on the day_

_Of another dream (Flippy walks up to here and sits down next to her and looks at her.)_

_Flippy: Well you can't get what you want_

_But you can get me (Flaky begins to blush as he grabs her hands as they put their heads together beginning to fall in love where the birds fly by as the clouds fly by)_

_So let's set up and see_

'_Cause you are my Medicine_

_When you're close to me (Showing scenes of Evil Flippy going crazy as he sees Flaky and then starts going crazy to which he returns due to Flaky screaming as Flippy looks at himself with blood but looks at Flaky as he ran off leaving her by herself as then returns back to them getting up and walking down the hill, holding each other's hands.)_

_When you're close to me_

Then the beats and rhythm goes on again as Flaky was smiling in her daydream then it goes back as they walk on to a submarine as they go inside and look outside the world seeing them travel around the world

_So Call in the submarine_

'_Round the world will go_

_Does anybody know?_

_If we're looking out on the day_

_Of another dream (They come back to the hill as Flippy getting something from the trip as he gave Flaky flowers and a locket of them in front of the Eiffel Tower and at other places. Flaky looks at him and then they close up to each other about to kiss)_

Flippy thinking about Flaky as well didn't want to say anything as he became shy on saying anything as he continues to drive thinking about them at the hill as they kiss.

_If you can't get what you want_

_Then you come with me_

_Up on Melancholy hill_

_A Manatee? (They look to the side seeing manatees and dolphins jumping out and splashing into the ocean as Flaky and Flippy sat down watching the sun set as Flaky lays her head on Flippy's shoulder as Flippy looks at her and smiles as he puts her head up as they looked in each other's eyes as they pucker up their lips about to kiss once more)_

_Just looking out on the day_

_When you're close to me_

_When you're close to me (There lips become closer and closer as the waves continue to flow and sun going away)_

The Beats continue as Flaky and Flippy still in their daydream turned and looked at each other as they got up as they both puckered up their lips as Niki and Katz looked at the two about to kiss.

"Aww they are about to kiss…" Niki said

"That's so sweet." Katz said as Fritz looked at them.

"Uh… if they are about to kiss and Flippy's not paying attention then who's driving the car?" Fritz said as Katz and Niki's eyes become widen as they go up to the two to stop them.

_When you're close to me…._

"Guys wake up!" Niki said shaking them as they wake from their daydream and looked at each other as they were about to kiss as they both backed up and Flippy steers the hummer back in place as they apologize with their faces red of embarrassment.

"Oh god I can't believe that almost happened…" Flaky said to herself as Flippy didn't want to show his face.

"My god I almost kissed her…her beautiful lips almost touched mine…I hope she doesn't hate me…" Flippy said to himself as they continued to the mall as another song went on as Katz pretend to air guitar and Niki head bang as Fritz face palm in the vehicle. They reach to the mall as they found a parking space which as someone gets it before them.

"Damn it this already happened to us like already ten times already." Flippy said as then he looks at the car carefully to see some people inside laughing as they flip them off.

"Hey those are the same assholes that park before us like five times already that's it move Flippy!" Niki said as she took the wheel and drives it on top of the vehicle as it starts breaking the back as the creatures start screaming and yelling.

"Aw shut up you'll be fine." Niki said continuing on what she was doing as then the whole hummer drives over the car crushing the whole top and killing everyone inside as Flippy, Flaky, Katz, and Fritz looks at her.

"What? They deserve it. Now come on let's get something for Flaky here." Niki said who then opens the door and jumps down and closes it as Fritz shrugs and gets out with Katz, Flaky, and Flippy as they left they locked the car which other animals began to surround looking at the dead bodies inside. They went in to see some stores and animals rushing to get out of there as Flippy and the gang continued on walking Katz walking around noticing one of the animals weird. She sees an animal that looks like a cat but has no tale as it has horns, wings as it had a weapon on the left side of its body as it turns to see Katz she gasps as it was infected as it had red eyes and drool coming down from its mouth as then it smiles as a big lion walks by as Katz was trying to get a better look it was gone.

"Hey Katz is something wrong?" Niki said as Katz looked at her.

"No but I saw like something like a demon over there in that crowd and like disappeared…" Katz said as Niki looks at Flaky, Fritz who was ready to kill, and Flippy who was observing her.

"Well I see we better keep a close eye out here ok?" Flippy said leaving with Flaky as Fritz walk behind them and then Niki and Katz walked after them to only see the demon behind them not making a sound as then it vanishes in a second to see the hitchhiker walking in looking over the mall. Then static goes on as The Hitchhiker puts his two fingers to his ears and walks slowly away to find somewhere empty and not enough people at.

"Yes sir…" The Hitchhiker said as then the static becomes clear to hear a voice on the other line.

"Well I see you have a fine signal….have you found the girl?" The voice said.

"Well no not yet but I'm searching now and haven't seen…wait I see her she's with Flippy and some others." The Hitchhiker said as then he hides as a couple of animals walk by as the lion girl giggled as they the couple go into a changing booth to make out as The Hitchhiker and the voice on the other line heard moans and giggling as The Hitchhiker made a serious face.

"Um…what's going on?" The Voice said.

"A Couple of idiots who don't even know how to get laid in the changing booth." The Hitchhiker said as they went back to their conversation

"Well I know Flippy is supposed to be at home but why is he there? The Voice said

"Well I see there might be a change of plans but he must go down." The Hitchhiker said as he walks trying to get closer to Flaky and the others.

"Well don't let them get away and good luck on your mission." The voice said as The Hitchhiker continues to go after them. Then the demon walking out of the shadows then opens the booth and then blood splatters everywhere as then the booth opens as then the demon changes into a disguise and starts walking after the hitchhiker as the booth the couple were dismembered and skinned alive.

"Hey how about this store?" Niki said as they had girl clothes and accessories as they went in which didn't bother Flippy as then a song went on as he went in.

_All around are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, Going Nowhere_

_The tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, No Expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrows_

_No Tomorrow, No Tomorrow_

As the song continues on Flippy starts backing up, putting his hands on his head as he starts remembering fire everywhere and his soldiers there on the ground dying and screaming in pain as he saw a shadow from the fire walking over to them as then it starts killing the people as one of them calls to Flippy tossing the gun on the ground as the person gets shot in the face as then Flippy grabs the gun and aims it at the executioner and shots him in the face killing him. As Then Flippy then gets a sign as on the wall it says "no tomorrow, the end has arrived…." Then another of Flaky with blood coming from her mouth dragging herself toward Flippy as then two shadow figures grabbed her and take her away as she screams his name as then he starts yelling as he falls to his knees with people looking at him as tears started foaming from his eyes and drops to the floor.

"No Make it stop……make it stop…I can't take it anymore you hear me…I can't take it anymore." Flippy said to himself as Flaky, Niki, and Katz run up to him as Flippy looks at him and backs up seeing his dead soldiers instead.

"Hey Flippy…it's nice to see you again…heh" The soldier said as its face was completely burnt.

"Why didn't you save us man? We all could have been with our families and now I won't be able to see my newborn son…I didn't even say get to say good bye to her and my son…but now they're gone because you didn't save us looked what they did to me!" The bear said as his body was torn and his skin ripped as he had marks all around his body and one of his eyes gone and bones popped out.

"Flippy you screwed us over man…. You really had a lot of us killed but you saved a lot of our lives…but now I can't stand the sight of you… me and my son were killed together and I didn't even get to say a last goodbye or a last I love you…look how much pain I felt now…" The cat said as Flippy huddled himself together with tears coming down his eyes as he didn't want to move or looked at them.

"Don't worry Flippy…your past has already catch up…now your future ends here as you'll be seeing us soon hehe….see you later Flippy." The burned soldier said as they started disappeared slowly to see that he's back where he belongs as Flaky with her hands on her mouth as Katz and Niki tried to calm Flippy down as Flippy was against the wall.

"My god what has happened to him?" Flaky said as Fritz came to his face.

"Well I see he's having a Spazz attack or something has reminded him of the war in the past. We have to take him back to the house and get your stuff later ok?" Fritz said as he gets up to see a Demon behind them as Niki and Katz backed away.

"What is it?" Fritz said turning around to see the demon roaring in his face as Fritz never blink and looked at the demon as it stop.

"You're one ugly motherfucker you know that?" Fritz said as he punches it straight in the face as the demon looks at him and then at his nose.

"Oww! What the hell is your problem!" The Demon said as Fritz was confused on what's going on.

"Well What the hell is your problem roaring and stalking us around?" Fritz said as The Demon looks at him as then the Hitchhiker looks at the demon as then the hitchhiker dashed and tackles the demon to which the disguise fades off and then the wings spread flying through the mall as animals began to scream and run off as Niki, Katz, and Fritz take out their weapons as Flaky was with Flippy. The Hitchhiker grabbing on to the waist of the demon begins to punch it as the demon begins to go up and down and spin around as The Hitchhiker stayed on not letting go as then pulls out a large knife and raising it about to kill it off.

"Get off of me!" The demon said as then punches The Hitchhiker as it stabs on the side as it screeches in pain and then flies into the stores going through the walls as The Hitchhiker starts punching it with both arms as blood was flying and splatting on the walls as The Hitchhiker was about to land a punch but the demon lands a uppercut and grabs the hitchhiker and sends the body straight toward the floor but fails as The hitchhiker grabs on and sends the demon to the floor making a big hole as The Hitchhiker drags the body making the hole bigger by making drag marks and then throwing the demon to the side of the wall as then hangs on to the balcony fence as the hitchhiker dashes and tackles from behind breaking it and the both bodies land and smash onto the floor making a big seismic wave making the walls break and the floor crumbled. Flaky looking over sees the hitchhiker getting up with blades coming out from both sleeves and walks to the body of the demon who's getting up.

"Well I see I found myself a trophy then ha!" The Hitchhiker said as then grabbed it's neck only to see the demon impaling it's claw inside of the Hitchhiker who laughed and then punches the demon sending it toward the wall breaking it as the column as the floor of the second floor started going down as the balcony fences started breaking as Flaky was screaming grabbing on to the wall and Flippy's arm as Fritz, Niki, and Katz hanging on as more columns continue to break as then the second building started going down making everyone start falling to the ground except the five that were still hanging on as a cat flying from the store slams onto the wall breaking it's back and slamming to the floor and then a bear flying and hitting the balcony and hitting the ground, then a dog slamming into Katz as she flies and then grabs on the remaining broken balcony fence as the dog splats on the ground.

"Hang on Katz!" Niki said.

"What does it look like I'm doing! Flippy help me please!" Katz said as Flippy looking at Katz as he slowly puts his arm up as Katz puts his left arm out and reaches and grabs his hand as the floor starts to crumble and break off as she lets go and uses her other hand to clench on Flippy as he starts to pull her up.

"Thank you Flippy." Katz said as then the demon flies out and punches the Hitchhiker straight in the face as then The Hitchhiker kicks the demon in the chest and sends him to the other side of the wall and then tackles the demon straight into the wall and continues to beat him as then the demon head butts the hitchhiker and kicks him to the floor as then the demon flies off as the hitchhiker shots a grappling hook and wraps around the left foot of the demon as the hitchhiker pulls bringing the demon down as the hitchhiker punches the demon straight in the face as blood gushes out from his mouth as blood comes out of the demons nose and mouth as the hitchhiker slams the demons face straight to the ground.

"Well I guess this means you're done for." The Hitchhiker said as then the demon teleports and then teleports at the entrance running off and then flying in the air as The Hitchhiker pulls out a large machete and spins and grabs the handle and place it behind his back as he begins to walk toward where the five hanged on as he looks up at them.

"Flaky…you must come with me…now! The darkness is coming…the end is here. Your birthday is where you'll be sacrifice…now come before it's too late." The hitchhiker said as Flaky was scared to answer.

"W-w-who are you?" Flaky said as the hitchhiker looked up a little bit showing his mouth.

"It's not who want to see but the person you're waiting for. I'm someone special but you must come and leave everyone behind." The hitchhiker said as Flaky was thinking.

"No I'm not going! I'm not leaving everyone here and not Flippy! If I leave he leaves with me!" Flaky said as the hitchhiker laughed softly.

"What so are you in love with him or something?" The Hitchhiker said as Flaky looks at him.

"Yes I like him…more than like…I feel love…I love him" Flaky said as she looked at Flippy who smiles at her.

"Thanks Flaky…I like you too come on we have to get out of here now." Flippy said

Flaky nods as she picks him up and then they start walking to the top edge and the five carefully walk to the edge of the stairs and started running down the stairs as they go against the hitchhiker who goes in front of their exit.

"You're not escaping until I get the girl now give me her now!" The Hitchhiker said as Fritz put his weapons up aiming it as The Hitchhiker smiles.

"Well you guys think you're going to stop me huh? That is not…" The hitchhiker could say as then a figure bust right through the glass as then it revs up the chainsaw looking at the group.

"I'm back bitches!" Crayzee said as Niki, Katz, Flaky, Fritz, and Flippy looked at the crazy thing running at them with a chainsaw about to kill them.

"Who the hell are you?" The Hitchhiker said as Crayzee smiles.

"I'm your worst nightmare…" Crayzee said as she swings the chainsaw as The Hitchhiker swing kicks her in the back as she hits the ground.

"Damn it asshole!" Crayzee said as she gets up and revs the chainsaw as she swings cutting the shirt as the hitchhiker kicks the chainsaw out of Crayzee's hands as he spin kicks her in the face as she falls to the ground.

"Well I see I win this time heh now Flaky…" Turns to see that they are gone.

"What the where the hell are they?" The Hitchhiker said as he sees an arrow sign pointing out the exit that says "This way you dumbass" as The Hitchhiker goes out the exit as the chainsaw hits the ground. Crayzee gets up and picks up the chainsaw and runs out of the mall. The gang inside the vehicle turns the hummer on as The Hitchhiker jumps onto the vehicle as then it backs up driving off as the Hitchhiker hanging on and gripping on his hat as Niki continues to drive as The hitchhiker sends out the sharp claws as he stabs the top vehicle missing Fritz and Katz as they see the blades.

"Oh shit" Katz said as Niki continues to drive faster as The Hitchhiker laughs but looks up to get smash in the face with a traffic sign as he falls to the ground as the vehicle makes a turn going toward the house as The hitchhiker getting up slowly looks at his watch seeing where the hummer is going as he laughs and picks up his hat and places on the top of his head and begins to walk away as then Crayzee walks on the street looking around.

"Where in the hell is that fucking idiot so I can rip him to….a twilight convention?" Crayzee said as she said a bunch of fan girls screaming as Crayzee walked up to them.

"You know I'm going to be having some fun today…." Crayzee said walking over as screams were scattered as meanwhile the Lord sitting at his throne staring at the floor, not moving a single muscle as the demon walk in.

"Sir some of our men have seen a demon out there as it seem to be going after Flaky. But some of our men say it's not one of ours so it must be…." The demon said as The Lord stopped him as he looks up.

"Well I want you to find that demon and make it one of us and now any news about the location?" The Lord said as the demon nodded.

"Yep were here if you want to know so once you planned the attack say it and we'll begin." The Demon said as The Lord smiles showing his sharp teeth.

"Ooh I think we should…prepare everyone now we'll be attacking them in 20 minutes now get them ready." The Lord said as the demon nodded his head and walks out of the room leaving the lord by himself as then he picks up his staff and walks toward the door and then hears soft crying and turning over to Flaky's mom who is dying as she was torn left to right and has been tortured and probably been raped by the other demons as The Lord walks up to her.

"I'm sorry for how they treated you. But now I'm going to end your suffering." The Lord said as he places his foot on her head and then pushes his foot down quickly with force as a crack was heard and then The Lord walks off as Flaky's mom is dead.

"You don't deserve to live…not anymore to see your daughter die…" The Lord said leaving the room as the body begins to rot even more. Then the clouds reach the city as everyone starts looking up seeing that it look like it was going to rain but they didn't know that hell is going to be upon them.

To Be Continued…

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And if you're wondering what the songs are is well the first one in the car is called On Melancholy Hill by Gorillaz which is a calming love song and the second that Flippy hears in the mall is Called Mad World From Gary Jules as this song will be like a sign to them through most part of the story. Now we have the first survivor dead which are Flaky's Mom now What Will Flaky be without her mom? Who is this Hitchhiker? How the hell did Crayzee get to the city? Find out soon on the next chapter of Deep Darkness!**

**Next Ch. On Deep Darkness**

**CH.12: We're Here!**

**DDD09 **


	12. We're Here!

**Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Deep Darkness. It's been long that I wrote a chapter. So let's continue off. This chapter will contain Twilight bashing. If you are a fan of that horrible movie….I suggests you skip that scene immediately to continue to read the rest of this chapter. If you read and bitch about it. I swear I'll send Evil and the Darkness and also Crayzee to come and kill your ass. Anyway here we go…**

**Ch.12: We're Here!**

Flippy was driving down the road with Niki, Katz, Fritz, Flaky and Benny seating in the Hummer. Flaky had tears streaming down her eyes at the warning she had received. Her heart was devastated and couldn't hold anything back. Katz felt bad for the poor porcupine as well with Niki and Benny. Flaky then felt something go through her body….Flaky began to clench her chest and started to breath heavily. Flippy looks at porcupine and tells the others to check on her and see what's going on with her. The Lord was smiling at the pain of his sacrifice. He was looking through a portal as he raised his hand upward. He then started to close his hand slowly, crushing whatever inside of the porcupine.

"Yes….feel the pain. I need your pain…give it to me. The more you are weak….the less you can use of your powers…You must die. Heh just seeing you twist and turn with those sweet pain tears coming down your face is fun. It's the same way your slut of a mother was…now listen to my voice and find a way to stop the vehicle and come toward us…you can do that can you Flaky?" The Lord said to Flaky who continues to struggle in pain as she let out a scream which makes them surround her except Flippy who continues to drive. Flaky twists and turns to only stop for a second and doesn't move. Everyone stares at her for a brief moment and the only sound that can be heard through the vehicle is Flaky's breathing.

"Flaky? Are you alright?" Katz said to Flaky as then her eyes immediately shot open to see it bright red. Katz backs up and sees Flaky raises her fists up and jumps to smash her fists into the vehicle as it starts to swerve and then smash into another oncoming car, to only flip over. Everyone inside yells to see glass flying everywhere. Katz then feels a shard of glass slice through her face which leaves a cut. Flaky growls in a demonic way and turns to Fritz and kicks him straight through the car door and flying out of the vehicle and smashes onto the ground with the broken door. Flaky jumps out and rolls on the ground and turns to see the hummer smashes straight into the ground and begin swirling in the air with the rest of the group screaming as Niki is hanging on to see Benny fly out and Katz grabbing on.

"I'm not ready to leave this world yet! Hell no! I have a lot of things to do before I Die!" Niki said to only have a truck collide straight into the hummer and breaks it in half sending the rest out of the vehicle and hits the ground to only hear the explosion as Flaky stands up in front of the truck which swerves out of control as well and has the shipment hold turn to the side and about to collide into Flaky, to only see it misses her by a centimeter second and falls off the road and down the hill which ignited a large explosion. It sent waves through the town as all the buildings, gas stations, vehicles, and homes had glass's breaking and falling down toward the ground. It was raining glass! Flaky continues to walk slowly through the rain of glass and doesn't get cut or have a mark on her. Crayzee was then walking out with a shirt that said "I killed Edward and Jacob…Cry on that bitches!" and with a necklace of their severed heads. She puts the bloody chainsaw over her head and gives a whistle and smile.

"That was the best fun I had of all these years. Getting payback at that gay movie for the past three years. I mean really who the fuck sparkles at the sun. It's like ooh look at me! I'm fucking glowing! Come see my glowing gay ass get shot! Hate that motherfucker. And his fuck buddy Jacob! No wonder a lot of people in this generation have gone stupid because of crap like this. And yeah it's true people! Ok….Now where should I go….OOH! A TWINKEE FACTORY!" Crayzee said as she ran over to the factory to see a midget there looking at her.

"I'm sorry you're not allowed to pass by…" The midget began to say as Crayzee looks at him.

"No you shut up Oompaa Lummpa! Get back to Willy Wonka as I have some Twinkees….*Begins to drool*" Crayzee said as she dash inside to start once again have fun. The Lord smiles as The Darkness have finally arrived. The Lord making his way through the dozens of Demons who have been waiting to have their destruction to kill the town. The Lord walks up the steps and looks at his minions.

"Well the time has finally arrived! Our moment shined to capture our target and destroy this town or city and watch the tears, fear, and heartbroken and take it as power to make us stronger! Now our target is coming over here so this will be an easy mission for us all. Make sure that nothing tends to ruin our plans. If they do kill them all! You got me? Kill everyone that comes in our way. Do you all got that?" The lord said as they all began to cheer.

"HAI HITLER!" One Demon yelled with his arm straight up forward which then started to attract most of them to look at the demon. Then one in the background pokes his head up.

"Not cool man….Not Cool." The Demon said to the racist one as he puts his arm off and looks down in shame.

"Ok then…now it's time to kill." The Lord said and turns around slowly and sees the latch begin to open slowly and starts to show the town to the others which smile in a happy and evil manner. Flaky continues to walk down the rough road as a news van sped past her and toward the location of the Twilight Convention.

At Mouse Ka-Boom's House

Arrow and DJ were watching TV when the news comes on which got their attention. Aurora and Sparky come in to see animals were running out with blood around their bodies and screaming and crying.

"In breaking news… a psycho lunatic has went on a rage against the successful franchise of the Vampire Books and movies which is Twilight. There was a convention held here as Edward was beaten for being a fag and Jacob with Edward had been decapitated and mutilated by what it looks like a chainsaw. Fans have been also killed on the scene and went to protect themselves and their "Future Husbands" from getting killed. But didn't make it and died. The cops will try and find out who killed them and will be sent to jail. Let's interview some of the survivors." The News reporter said as the scene changes to two animals. A brown dog wearing I 3 Jacob as the other was a black and white cat which had the same shirt on except it said Edward. One had a Shovel while the other had an Ax.

"Ok…We were like drooling over our crushes as they ugly creature came out of like nowhere!" The cat said as the dog was quickly nodding her head. Niki was walking around and sees the two on TV. She walks over to hear talk about Crayzee.

"Yeah this disgusting thing with the chainsaw gave a laugh and started attacking our boyfriends! We had to defend them. So we like tried but she gave us the creeps already. Maybe she like probably did it since she doesn't have anybody to go out with since she's so damn fucking ugly as hell." The Dog said which then they both laughed about it. Niki came up and grabbed the shovel and slams it into the cat and then grabs the dog.

"Where the hell do you think you're going bitch!" Niki said and begins smashing the dog's skull in, killing her in rage. Then she looks up and smiles and waves.

"What's up everyone! Niki hear saying a shout out to you all! Now the horror is over and more fun will be coming soon so hang on!" Niki shouted and then sees gray clouds over them. Then demons blast out of the clouds and straight toward the town. Flippy, Niki, Benny, Fritz, Katz all look up to see them hit the ground and smile.

"Where's Flaky?" The demon said in a slow demonic whisper as Niki backs off with a shocking look on her face. Then the demon comes closer toward them.

"Surprise huh?" The Demon said to Niki.

"No I'm not. I have to say that your one ugly motherfucker. I'm sorry but is your mother uglier than you? Did she drop you when you where a baby?" Niki asked as The Demon cried…

"Stop criticizing me! My mum didn't know. Please stop!" The Demon said to see Niki dash and kicks the demon straight in the face and lands on the ground. Flaky continues on where Flippy tackles her to which a demon dashes by, almost grabbing her.

"Flaky you need to get up! Get up now! Wake up from whatever you're in! Please I beg of you!" Flippy said to then hear laughter echo. Flippy slowly looks up to see The Lord walking toward him as everything around him begins to melt or fade away which meant it was dying. The Lord smiled and held his staff firmly. Flaky is then coming back to her senses and sees Flippy as she hugs him with a happy smile on her face. She then turns to see The Lord.

"Well then…I guess we finally have arrived to meet you Flaky. Today is going to be your best day….ever…." The Lord said and raises the staff and aims it at the two which then it begins to glow as it started charging up at the two. Flaky and Flippy then hug each other and knew it was their last time here.

To Be Continued….

**That well now we have past the randomness. What might happen next? Who will The Darkness claim next? What Crazy thing will Crayzee plan next? Now since they have arrived it's finally going to start. Well Read and Review and I'll work on the last chapters of P.G.2. See you guys soon since I'm working on the clock. That's all.**

**Next Time on Deep Darkness:**

**There's No Where To Run…**


	13. No Where To Run

**I deeply apologize for the wait my fellow friends. I want to take some time to plan out each chapter so they can be good for you all. It'll also be a while for each to come out as with only two hours on a computer at the library, you can only do so much in a few hours before closing time to plan out and write. Anyway, I'll take my time to write as fast as possible for you all. Now it's time for a certain story to rise from the grave once more. This story at least deserves to be updated since its last in 2010. Give a round of applause for the return of DEEP DARKNESS! HAHAHA! *Cue Thunder* without further ado, I present…. **

_**Ch.13: No Where To Run….**_

"Well Flaky….how does it feel to know that you'll die and become one of my people for your birthday?" The Lord said, giving his devious smirk as he holds the staff at Flaky and Flippy, clutching each other for dear life. The Lord sees that the staff has finally reached full power. The area continued to decay to ashes, the townsfolk reaching for their love ones to only stay in motion and have a shocked look frozen on their faces to see bits and pieces of their bodies decay and flow away. The Lord takes a whiff of smell into his nostrils and sighs in relief.

"I smell fear and sorrow on all these people… they feel the pain through their bodies as they are disappearing into the abyss… It's good to feel what they felt… now say goodbye to your crush…once and for all" The Lord said whereas the ball glows even brighter with darkness and about to blast as Flaky screams her last screams and witness the final moments in her life. Flaky closes her eyes shut as everything goes into slow motion. Her heart begins to beat, louder and louder, shutting everything out of her mind. She clings on to Flippy's jacket to only feel nothing. She opens her eyes and sees Flippy running towards The Lord, knife in one hand and screaming for his life. Flaky cries and raises her arm towards him, screaming his name for as long as she could. Flippy jumps at The Lord, slashing at him to see that he moves quickly and grabs his throat and looks deep into his eyes.

"Well….Flippy…I know that you want to stop me, it's cute that you're doing it for someone like her… I understand in your body that you are passionate of her and want to spend your life with her but, I'm the reason it won't happen since I'm the obstacle that you have to face!" The Lord said to only laugh at his face. He stops a bit after to hear a cough. The Lord then stops and thought to himself for a bit.

"Wait…that isn't right… My staff should have stopped everyone in time except the ones I've chosen…"The Lord said to turn and see Gerald, cracking his knuckles and sweating as he was controlling his breathing. Anger was flowing through his body; adrenaline was taking its course as Gerald slowly smiled at the Lord.

"Actually… I am the course he has to go through…" Gerald said as he punches the Lord in the face, the fist entering his face as deep the fist could. The Lord dropped Flippy and backs up to only get kneed in the stomach and falls to his knees.

"That was for ruining my daughter's birthday…." Gerald said as he grabs The Lord's face and smashes his knee straight into the face, fracturing the skull to leave the Lord falling on his back with blood flowing out of his nose.

"This is for trying to kill me and my daughter…" Gerald said and kicks the Lord's face in and curb stomps The Lord's stomach, cracking the ribs and few organs in his body. The Lord screams out in pain to see Gerald take the staff from his hands and raises it and aims at the Lord.

"This….is for my wife…" Gerald said and impales the staff through his chest, sending darkness out into the sky, The Lord screaming as he looks around and seeing everything beginning to change to normal. This plan was backfiring on him, he can't die yet! This wasn't the way he had planned to end! The Lord begins to struggle to survive but with the pain increasing, the body didn't respond. The Lord then fell back and stopped moving. Gerald held the staff much longer and let go. He stares at the still body and then turns his head to Flaky. He smiles and looks at the sky, slowly reverting back to the clear blue sky that it once was. Flaky and Flippy smile and look at each other and at Gerald. Gerald smiles at Flaky and waves at her. Flaky smiles and waves back at him. Flaky then looks at Flippy and slowly grabs his hand and holds it. Flippy blushes and holds Flaky close and begin to walk toward to Gerald who begins to walk down the stairs.

"I'm so happy to finally found you two! Are you both ok?" Gerald said to the two who got closer.

"Yes we feel fine dad! Thank You for coming just in time to save us." Flaky said to her father who was close to the last step.

"You're welcome anytime sweetie. Now with everything going back to normal, we can finally do the birthday that it should have-"Gerald said to then feel a sharp pain through his body. Gerald stops in motion to hear his daughter scream. He looks at the two and walks slowly towards them to fall on his knees. He looks at his hands which have blood to then pay attention to the sharp end of the staff, impaled through his chest. Gerald coughs out blood and sputters, trying to form words and thoughts on what just had happened in those few seconds. Gerald raises his arm at Flaky and tries to call her name, but no sound came out. Tears come down his face as he tries to call her name.

F….Fl….Fl…Flak-Flaky…"Gerald could say as Flaky cries and grabs his hand, clutching it towards her and places it on her face.

"No! Not you please! Anyone but you! Stay with me dad! Please I beg of you! Stay with me!..." Flaky cried as Gerald looks at her. He slowly strokes her face and rubs her hair.

"It's….Its ok Flaky…I want you to know that… I'm very proud of you…I'm happy to have you as a daughter…us always spending time together… I remember…. One time… when we went fishing….and you were scared of those ducks and fish…and you smashed it with the pole by accident…it was good times….Our first fish together… I want to say….before I go…" Gerald said as Flaky cried and told him to not say that.

"Please Flaky….Before I go… I want to say that… you'll always be on my mind and heart… I'll always think about you… and that…. I will always love you… and I will miss you…Flippy…please…take care of her and kill….that son of a bitch for me…. Will you?" Gerald said as he looks at both of them.

"I will sir. I'll do it in honor for you." Flippy said as Gerald slowly nods at him. Flaky holds her father's hand and looks deep into his eyes.

"I love you too dad." Flaky said as her father smiles and cries one last time and gives his final breath, leaving the world, knowing that he let his daughter know, that he'll always love her…no matter what. Flaky then sees The Lord, standing there at top of the stairs, bleeding but smiling at the two, knowing the deed he has done. He raises his hand and uses his magic to pull the staff out of his body and grabs the staff to turn away and leave the three there. The Darkness then returns and leaves everything in sorrow. Flaky and Flippy, holding Gerald's dead corpse as Flaky clutches her dad close to her, face filled with tears and blood, mumbling and saying no to herself. Flippy looked at the mess and was thinking to himself about the war, how he was surrounded and had to cut his comrades stomach and stay inside his corpse to fully become his evil self. Screams and bullets rang out; Flippy begins to shake and whimper, slowly becoming his other self, to only see that he has one goal in mind…. That goal is to kill that son of a bitch…once and for all….

To Be Continued….

**That's all for right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter as more will be coming out soon. Sorry once again for the delays but, they'll be coming soon. I promise you all that. Take care and I'll see you all next time.**

**DDD09**

**Next Time on Deep Darkness, Ch.14: The Battle At Tree Fortress**


	14. The Battle at Tree Fortress

**Hello Lurkers of Fan fiction! Welcome to another installation to Deep Darkness! Now we'll see what happens to our lovely heroes as they will go against the lord at the Tree Fortress!**

**Ch.14 The Battle at Tree Fortress**

Flippy and Flaky slowly get up from the corpse and look around to see the darkness becoming much worse. The buildings begin to rust and rot away slowly, fading away into ash and disappear into the darkness. Flippy turns round and look at Flaky and take her hand as they run up the stairs to see Niki with CrayZee along with Katz and Fritz as they walked towards Flaky and Flippy. CrayZee raises her chainsaw in defense and growls at Flaky as Flippy raises his gun at CrayZee. Niki walks up and tells CrayZee to put the chainsaw down as she walks up to Flaky and smacks her as she is grabbed by Fritz and Katz. Niki curses at her and keeps swinging into the air. Flaky touches her cheek as Niki is kept down. Fritz looks at them.

"Benny…Benny didn't make it. He died when he was flung out the Hummer. His body… looked horrible…mangled. Thanks to your girlfriend there, she killed him!" Fritz said as Flippy keeps his gun on them.

"That wasn't Flaky in the Hummer. She was possessed by The Lord's staff which made her act like that which led to us crashing. We just encountered him a few minutes ago… he killed Gerald… I promised him that I'll keep Flaky close to me and protected. I'll make sure that I won't fail that mission. I'm sorry about Benny but we have other problems to deal with now. We need to get back to Mouse Ka-Boom's house and try to deal out the situation and try to stop the Darkness and The Lord. Do you all copy me?" Flippy said as Fritz, Katz, CrayZee, and Niki who finally calms down looks at Flippy.

"Yeah we got it. But if she becomes crazy like that again, I'll make sure CrayZee ends her life quick. Now we have to go." Niki said as the group leaves to find a vehicle. Mouse Ka-Boom on the other hand with Laces, Disco Bear, Toothy, Clumy, Flurry, Ruffy, Scott, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, Truffles, Lumpy, Arrow, DJ, Aurora, and Rager along with Sparky, Frost, Luna, Fang, Beat, and the rest of the tree friend characters we're all at kept close together and took turns looking out the windows for any sign of movement from Flippy or the enemies. Ruffy cocks his shotgun and looks up to see Shifty becoming pale and barely moving as Lifty wipes away the sweat and talks to his older brother. Fang, Arrow, Rager, and Sparky walked towards Ruffy. They have a concern look on their faces as Ruffy knows what the group may be thinking about.

"It's about Shifty… isn't it?" Ruffy said to the group as he places his gun on the table and crosses his arms.

"Yes, he's much worse when we left that hotel from those creatures. Ever since he got bit, he's become quiet. Can barely talk, hasn't eaten, lost some movement to his body. The infection of that bite has pretty much taken over most of his body. I feel that we should end his misery." Fang said as Sparky and Arrow looks at her.

"I understand but that's his brother. He'll make sure none of us place a bullet in Shifty's head." Arrow said as Fang looks at him.

"I understand but we can overpower him and finish the job. I know it's wrong but what choice do we have? What happens once the infection fully takes over him? Sit there and get killed or become like one of them?" Fang said as a voice from the back calls attention to the others.

"Uh guys, I need you to come see this…" Rhyme said as he motions for the some of the people to come but they didn't listen as they were either watching the TV for news or talking about plans on how to escape. Rhyme turns back to see quick movement through the dark tress as he keeps trying to get their attention. Lifty slowly getting up, goes to get a glass of water for Shifty. He passes the group and hears about the conversation about Shifty.

"Look we'll settle this now. We have to kill Shifty." Fang said as Lifty gets furious.

"WHAT?! Don't you fuckers get near him! You're not killing him! I'll make sure you all die before he does!" Lifty said as everyone looks at Lifty whereas Rhyme tries to get everyone's attention again to only get quieted down by Oscar.

"This is going to get good!" Oscar said with a smile on his face. Rhyme gives a mean glare as Lifty continues to shout at them. Fang steps up and looks at Lifty.

"He's infected already! He's becoming one of those things soon! He's dead to us Lifty! Once he turns he will kill us all! Put him out of his misery already!" Fang said as Lifty glares at her.

"Back off Fang… I'm not in the mood to be dealing with your bullshit. If that's how everyone is going to think about my brother, then go ahead. But I'm not going to let you kill him!"

"Look you stupid idiotic moron, he's just slowing us down and we're all going to die because of you being retarded! If it was the other way around, Shifty would have accepted it and popped a cap in your ass. So I suggest you do the same and end your brother's misery now!" Fang said as everyone was quiet and Rhyme shouts out at everyone which gets almost everyone's attention.

"For the last time! I saw some movement! It could be Flippy or shadows!" Rhyme said as Fang looks at Rhyme.

"Are you sure that it was…"

_Bang! Thud!_

"Oh shit!" Ruffy said as Fang's body hits the floor with Lifty pointing the gun at her corpse. An angry look glued to his face as Ruffy tackles the raccoon and punches him.

"What the fuck man!? Why the hell did you do that?!" Ruffy shouted as Lifty struggles from his grasp and looks at Ruffy. They both stare at each other as a figure dashes through the window and grabs Rhyme, jabbing its claws into his stomach and ripping them open as the Deer screams in agony with blood gushing and splattering on the broken glass and on Oscar as he backs away. Ruffy and the others look up to see the Darklings pulling Rhyme out of the window and tearing him apart as they break down the door and hiss at the tree friends. The Tree friends and OC's look at each other and back up as they aim their weapons at the Darklings.

"Everyone steady your aim now… if they attack, you blow their head off clean! You all got that?!" Hollow said as Cro-Marmot screams and dashes toward the Darklings who extends its claws and impales them through his head. The Darkling raises the body and opens its mouth, savoring every taste of blood that falls into its gaping mouth. Hollow nods and opens fires as the Darklings scream in pain and dash off as they hide in the darkness. Hollow and the others look at each other as the reload their weapons and begin to barricade the window and door to see claws bash through the barricade.

"It won't hold much longer! We need to get out of here!" Beat said as Mouse Ka-Boom smiles and looks at the group.

"There's a hidden passage here that leads to a secret room. It's known to most people as Tree Fortress. They won't find us as the passage may be long but it's worth it. Now let's go!" Mouse Ka-Boom said as he runs up to the bookshelf and pulls a book as a mechanic sound is heard. The bookshelf slowly goes up as the house begins to rumble. The tree friends are trying to regain their balance as the rumbles vibrate louder and louder. The vibrations shake even more, sending all except Splendid to the floor. A huge roar echoes through the house as windows, glass, and the TV screen shatter. Sniffles screams in pain as his eyes are sliced by the particles from his broken glasses. He gets up and cries to see that the lights are flickering on and off. Mouse Ka-Boom, Hollow, Ruffy, Arrow, Oscar, Chunky, and the others feel around and look for the bookshelf. Sniffles feels around and grabs something as it feels cold and slimy. Sniffles struggles to pull away but can't as the substance is sticky and can't separate his hands from it. Sniffles cries bloody tears as he heard demonic laughter next to his ears as the substance begins to swallow him up. Sniffles cries again to only in the next second, be gone.

"I see it guys! We have to hurry! They're in here!" Beat said as the group begins to get up to see a sharp blade impaled through Lumpy's chest. The group cries as Flurry looks through her book quickly as Lumpy is dragged out the front door. Frost and Sparky use their powers to freeze and shock the enemies as Mouse Ka-Boom lights up his lighter and calls the group to go through the bookshelf.

"Come on! We can't waste any more time!" Mouse Ka-Boom said to the others. Cuddles grabbed Giggles hand and got up and ran into the shelf as the others did the same thing. Mouse, Frost, Sparky, Hollow, Chunky, Petunia, Shifty, Lifty and Ruffy are left. Hollow and Ruffy continue shooting as they see black substance entering through the windows and doors. Lifty continues to drag Shifty as he places him next to the wall as Lifty shoots to help the others. Hollow continues to shoot to then unload the empty clip. As He was about to reload, the dark substance forms a long tentacle and hit Hollow, sending him into the book case. The house begins to shake once again as the roof begins to crumble. Frost and Sparky dash into the passage as Ruffy and Chunky continue to take out the rest of the Darklings. Chunky fires off his rounds as Petunia cries out. Chunky turns and sees her about to be tackle by a darkling as he fires a bullet. Everything was in slow motion, Petunia covers her face as the debris from the ceiling slowly starts coming down as Ruffy backs up with Lifty looking at Ruffy and raising his gun at him. Lifty couldn't trust anyone and seeing how Fang came to him for a plan and how he was attacked made Lifty angry. The lights flickered off this time as the only light was Mouse's lighter and the shotgun going off. Lifty smiled as he was about to pull the trigger. Chunky smiles as the bullet hit the Darkling in the head as it hits the ground. Another gunshot goes off as Chunky turns to see Lifty falling to the floor with a bullet hole on his head. Ruffy turns to see Mouse blowing away the smoke and looks at Ruffy who nods and backs up to get Shifty who's coughing out blackish blood. Petunia looks at Chunky who holds her hand and looks at her.

"You ok?" Chunky said as Petunia looks at him.

"Yes… I am. Thank you very much Chunky." Petunia said as Chunky smiles to only scream in pain as a Darkling bites into Chunky's neck and rips a chunk of flesh as blood squirts out. Chunky turns and blasts a few bullets into the darkling as he falls to his knees. Petunia cries out and goes toward Chunky who backs away from her.

"Get away Petunia. I don't want you to be like them. Go! I don't know how long I have but I'm going to like them soon… Take my gun please and go." Chunky said as Petunia looks at him and cries. Chunky cries as he looks at her and looks at the darkness surrounding them.

"I'm not going anywhere… I'm staying with you Chunky… Like I always do." Petunia said as Chunky holds her close as Ruffy is pulled back by Mouse, Hollow and the others as Ruffy begs to help save them. Mouse closes the bookshelf as The Darkness rises up and around the couple as they kiss one last time and get covered in darkness. Ruffy is let go as he hits the floor with anger. They lost a few more people as he thinks to himself. His thoughts are interrupted as coughing goes through his ears and turns to see Shifty on his back. Shifty has lost most of his fur and his pink flesh skin is turning black. His eyes are slowly changing colors and his teeth are becoming sharper than before. Ruffy gets up and aims his gun at Shifty who can barely move his head as his eyes look straight at Ruffy. Ruffy places the barrel of the gun at Shifty's temple.

"I'm surprised to see that you're still alive… We lost Rhyme, Chunky, Lumpy, Petunia, and a few others cause of you. Fang had to fight and snap and it cost her life and now you lost your only protection and loved one. I didn't even want to think about it but it was the right choice to end your suffering. But I couldn't do that to your brother though. He'll be devastated and turn away from us but fuck morals… I understand that this is survival now… but I'm the one that's going to end your life. Right here…right now…" Ruffy said as he looks at Shifty and aims once again and is about to pull the trigger whereas Mouse puts his gun down.

"What are you doing Ka-Boom? It's the right choice." Ruffy said as Mouse looks at him.

"It's not worth it Ruffy. I understand that nobody didn't deserve to die just now but fighting and arguing isn't going to solve anything. We'll deal with him at ze fortress ok? Let us see if he can make it there. If not, we do what we got to do no?" Mouse Ka-Boom said as Ruffy nods and picks up Shifty and drags him along.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Ruffy said as Hollow turns and looks at Sparky.

"Sparky, can you use any of your powers to light up the way for us?" Hollow said as Sparky looked at Hollow.

"Yeah I can. I've been trying out this new power of mine that I can light myself up. A walking talking Flashlight or Light bulb if you want. Here goes nothing…" Sparky said and closes her eyes as she concentrates. Her body slowly begins to glow as her hands and feet are the first to light up. Everyone backs up as the rest of her furry body shine as her arms rise and her eyes open to show nothing but light coming through as her body is full of light. She looks at everyone and smiles.

"It works! Yes! See I told you!" Sparky said as hollow and the rest smile.

"This is fantastic. We could use that trick on those dark bastards and the Lord if we can." Hollow said as Sparky turns away.

"I will warn you; this takes a lot of my charge power away. I will need to conserve some power for the next battle or else, when I lose all my power… I will do whatever it takes to get power… and I mean anything." Sparky said as she begins to walk with the rest of the group. The passage way was in ruins. The walls were old as time itself. Cobwebs were all over the place as grass was growing out of patches from the cracked walls. Sparky looks around for anything as quietness filled the passage way.

"How long…ugh… does it take to get there?" Ruffy said to Mouse as he twirls with his moustache.

"Eh about 10-15 minutes at tops. It's not long like I said. I always take this shortcut to visit the fort and I get in for free every time I like to visit the Fort and learn about the war." Mouse Ka-Boom said as Beat looks at him.

"Don't the veterans get in for free anyway?" Beat said as Mouse looks at him.

"Shut up! I like ze taste for an adventure and I walk through this passage every time!" Mouse said as Giggles is annoyed.

"Well you should have cleaned this place out then so it doesn't reek with spiders." Giggles said as Mouse looked annoyed.

"It gives that feeling of dread and suspense and adventure as well!" Mouse Ka-Boom explains as the group sighs and doesn't say anything else at all.

"Um…we're forgetting something…" Clumy said with a worried look.

"And what is that?" Hollow said as Clumy looks at him.

"Isn't Flippy, Flaky and the others coming back to the House?" Clumy said as everyone stops in their tracks and look at Clumy.

"Fuck… when they get there, they won't make it! They'll take Flaky and will convert her into one of them!" Sparky said as Mouse looks at them.

"I got a plan… and ze Fort has something that will get their attention. I don't know if any Darklings or survivors are in there but a radio transmit can help us." Mouse Ka-Boom said as he looks at them and stops at the wall and pushes it open to see the inside of the fort. It holds panels of soldiers and paintings of the war and weapons that were used. Mouse smiles as the others begin to come out of the passage way to see Mouse Ka-Boom shut it behind him and looks at them.

"This is where we'll be when we get Flaky and the others back. Now I'll show you the way to ze radio." Mouse Ka-Boom said to see a creature drop down to the floor. It had spikes on its back as the claws on each of the arms are dripping with blood and darkness. Its eyes shine a bright bloody red as it roars. Two tentacle blade arms pop out from the back as the stomach rips open slowly to show teeth. The creature slowly walks towards the group as Mouse and the rest look at it.

"Well…. This is going to be a problem…no?" Mouse Ka-Boom said as the creature dashes towards them.

To Be Continued… in Part 2!

**Yes! Now another chapter has been completed in The Deep Darkness Arc! Just a few more chapters and it'll be completed! I hope you enjoyed it and see what will happen next as our remaining survivors fight against the Darkness and try to save Flaky and friends who are still looking for a vehicle. Will the Darkness win? Or will Mouse and his comrades will help secure the Fort? Find out next time!**

**DDD09 signing off.**


	15. The Battle at Tree Fortress Part 2

**Hey everyone! Now that I got extra hours for the computer, thanks to my sister, gives me more time to work. Anyway, time for me to just shut the hell up and work on the next chapter of Deep Darkness! Let's begin!**

**Ch.15: The Battle at Tree Fortress Part 2**

Mouse Ka-Boom smiles and stands at his ground as he whips out some dynamite and rips part of the black rope attached to the dynamite off as it left a little piece of it left. He turns to the others and points to the door across the building.

"Right there my friend is where ze radio is at. Contact Flippy through his walkie talkie. Enter ze numbers 10-345-7214 as it'll give you access into Flippy's talkie. Now go!" Mouse Ka-Boom said as he lights the dynamite and throws it at the creature. The creature jumps and swallows the dynamite through its stomach as it slices its claws through Ka-Boom's military uniform. Ka-Boom backs away and sees the damage and gives his laugh.

"This is perfect! Bring ze pain you foul creature! Ka-Boom will not go down without a fight! Bring it!" Ka-Boom said as the creature dashes towards him with the dynamite exploding inside the creature. Dark goo splattered everywhere whereas Ka-Boom covers himself with his gigantic backpack. Mouse Ka-Boom twirls his moustache and observes the damage and smiles at his work.

"Huh huh! I did it once again! They can't stop The Ka-Boom! Le-Pew!" Mouse Ka-Boom said as he blew out his flame from a match and looks to see that the dark goo begins to slowly retrace back to where the dead creature was. The black goo goes inside the creature as the body twitches and moves around to see it stand up. Ka-Boom drops his match to see the creature opens its eyes and roars at Ka-Boom.

"What is this sorcery?! No one can survive Ka-Boom's boom! No!" Ka-Boom said to himself and observes the creature sprouting out new arms from its musky grotesque back. One of its arms begins to transform and rips apart to sprout a mutated blade arm and looks at Ka-Boom. The creature limps for a few steps and dashes towards Ka-Boom. Mouse Ka-Boom looked to see the group breaks into the room and looks at his box of matches. Down to his last one, The French mouse had one last plan up his scheme. He lights up his final match and lights up the bombs sticking out from his backpack. Sparky stops and sees what Ka-Boom is doing and tells the others.

"Mouse Ka-Boom! What are you doing?!" Sparky yelled as Mouse Looks at her and smiles.

"A big boom that will get rid of this creature once and for all my beautiful friend. Just go! This is not a sight worth seeing. I'll be with you all very soon!" Ka-Boom said as he blows out the match and looks at the creature who impales its blade arm into Ka-Boom. Sparky uses her bolts to hit the creature as it screams in pain. Ka-Boom coughs up blood and holds the creature to see the darkness goo burns away from the light bolts. The creature hisses in pain as it looks deep into Ka-Booms eyes as the goo begins to take over Ka-Boom's body. Ka-Boom's fur color slowly begins to change along with his eyes. Ka-Boom gives a laugh and stares back.

"I'll will not be one of your ugly creatures! I will make sure your dreadful Lord sees the damage from my beautiful bombs! This will be a message for him and for you… Here comes the big boom my frie-"Ka-Boom said as the creature screams and sinks its teeth into Ka-Boom's neck as the bombs explode. The light and fire surrounds them both as they are engulfed in flames. The explosion sends Sparky and the others to the wall from the impact. The Lord, clutching to his body and slowly going up into his ship feels the vibrations and sees a giant explosion from the fort as the strong brightness destroys most of the darkness surrounding the area as The Lord covers himself with his shredded cape. The creatures hide behind the shadows as they cried and hiss in pain. Flaky, Flippy, CrayZee, Niki, Fritz, and Katz look up and see the explosion from The Fort. Flippy sees the explosion and walks towards it.

"No… No no no no…. Please don't tell me that was….oh god…" Flippy said as he falls to his knees. Flippy cries and clutches his jacket and closes his eyes. He covers his ears to block out the sound and sings to himself as loud as he can. Flippy goes into his world with peace and quietness. Flippy remembers the good times and hanging out with friends and not about the war. The explosion lasts for a while and then it disappears. Flaky and Niki run towards Flippy who continues to sing to himself. They Pull him up and shake him as he opens his eyes slowly and see that the explosion cloud is gone. He looks at the two girls and cries again.

"Was that…?" Flaky said to Flippy who slowly nods his head. He grabbed his dog-tags and looks at them. He then reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out Sneaky's dog tags. He looked at them to see that Mouse Ka-Boom's tags were there with Sneaky's. Mouse must have placed his with Sneaky's to know that he may die in battle. Flippy then puts their dog tags on and remembers them as good friends.

"Thank you for what you two have done my good friends." Flippy said as Flaky hugs Flippy.

"I'm sorry for your loss Flippy. What he did was noble and courageous. He must have done it to save the rest of our friends there and let us know where they are at. They must have faced something and he did what he had to do." Flaky said as Flippy nodded and they began to set their sights at the fort. The Lord climbs into his ship and closes the door as he falls to the floor. He feels weak as he crumbles to the floor. The creatures surround him and witness their master on the floor. They look at each other and smile. They pick up their master and bring him into another room. They place him on the chair as one of them takes his staff. The Lord slowly reaches for it to see one of the darklings punch The Lord across the face. The Darkling crouches down and looks at The Lord.

"I see you ran out of power my lord. These woodland creatures have seem to be kicking your ass left and right. For someone that is so strong, fierce and scary from what I heard, I see nothing but a little bitch getting his ass handed to him by light, and those townsfolk with simple weapons. Now look at us. We're even beating you up. How's! (Kicks the Lord) That! (Kicks again as The Lord shouts) For an Irony! (Punches the Lord in the face as he falls to the floor.) See what I'm saying my Lord? You have no more power here. We'll be the ones to take over from now on. Not you." The Darkling said as The Lord gave a laugh and looks at the Darkling.

"To hear that from you just gave me a heart attack. If I have to see you in power, I'll die of laughter. All hail Lord Nut Gobbler! The Darkling who loves to gobble on people's nuts!" The Lord said as Nut Gobbler became angry as the other darklings laughed at him and were teasing him with his name.

"Will you all shut up?! That is not funny alright?!" Nut gobbler said as the Darklings shut up and one bowed.

"I'm very sorry my lord Nut Gobbler" The Darkling said as they all laughed. Nut Gobbler was furious and uses the staff as the orb sends out its power and wraps around the darkling. The creature screams as its body begins to burn away. The creatures back away in fear to see the Darkling become ash. Nut Gobbler turns to The Lord and raises its staff at him. The Lord slowly gets up and smiles.

"You really think by pointing that at me, you're going to kill me? You can't kill me with my own weapon that I made with my flesh and blood. It'll disobey you Nut Gobbler." The Lord said as Gobbler presses the button to see the orb turn on and scan The Lord. The Lord smiles as the Staff denies Gobbler's request and shocks him. The Lord grabs the staff from Gobbler and impales the staff through its throat. Gobbler twitches as the staff is pulled from his throat and falls to the floor. The Lord turns to the others who cower in fear as The Lord smiles and chants a spell as they all scream in pain. The camera zooms out from the door with screams are shouted. The camera turns to show The Fort in destruction. The ceiling caved in as the rumble and bricks are scattered everywhere with broken glass and figures scattered everywhere. A yellow flash pops up to show Sparky alive and using the light to guide herself to see the others is in the building. Sparky continues to see Arrow in pain. Arrow cries out in pain and reaches towards Sparky as the rubble have crushed half of his body. Sparky grabs Arrow's hand and looks at him.

"Everything is going to be ok Arrow. We're going to get this rubble off of you. I promise you that." Sparky said as she begins to carry some of the rubble off of Arrow's body as he pushes some off. Arrow holds in the pain as Hollow stares at Arrow and sees the fox in desperate pain and agony. Hollow remembers what it was like to be in pain. How the pain to him felt so good and how it felt to kill someone. Hollow stared at Arrow and pulled out his gun. Hollow slowly walked up to Arrow who looked at Hollow and raised his hand towards him.

"Help me Hollow. I'm so close to getting out of here." Arrow said as Hollow raises his gun and pulls the trigger. Arrow is shot through the head as blood is splattered over the floor and Arrow stops moving. Sparky backs away to see Hollow slowly turns toward her and see his eyes have become both red. He smiles and laughs evilly as he raises his gun at Sparky.

"You better not move rabbit. Or you'll be the next to go. I advise you to not play any tricks on me. I know many ways on how to finish you off and it'll be fun to see your blood all over the wall!" Hollow said as he points the gun at the others and gets them all up except Shifty who can still barely move. Ruffy and Frost stand their ground as they were ready to fight. Ruffy cocks his shotgun back and aims it at Hollow. Frost freezes up his hands and was ready to fight. Hollow smiles and laughs to himself.

"You're all pathetic! You think you can stop…. Ugh!" Hollow said as his body was changing color. His body was changing shape as his hair was growing longer and his teeth were getting sharp by the minute. Hollow smiled as his arms extended and his nails grew and became claws. Hollow's clothes were ripping as his right hand ripped apart and became sharp blades for fingers. Hollow then open his eyes as his whole body was covered in black. His tail grew spikes and sharpened at the tip of his tail. He walked towards the two and smashed through the walls around the door.

"You…. Think you can stop all of this! You're wasting your time! None of you can't stop the darkness! Everything is going to end here and now! The Lord of Darkness has one final plan and it'll work. I have to make sure you're all dead before that happens!" Dark Hollow said as Sparky gets up and brings out her electric powers and is down to fight Hollow. Everyone else gets up and is now ready to fight back as well. Flippy and his group continue to run as fast as they can.

"I hope we make it on time!" Katz said as The Lord, watching them through an orb smiles and laughs.

"Oh you will but after everyone you care about is dead by Hollow. I'm happy one of you darklings sent that regeneration creature. That goop got on to Hollow very well! Now they are in for the fight of their life!" The Lord said as the battle against Hollow was about to begin.

**Well everyone, that's the end of another chapter! The Lord has one final plan. Will he finally capture our Hero and make her become like them? Can Sparky and the rest defeat Dark Hollow? Find out on the next chapter of Deep Darkness!**

**DDD09 Out!**


	16. The Reign of Hollow

**It's time for the final four to five chapters left of Deep Darkness, maybe less than 4, let's see. We're down to the final battles as The Lord of Darkness has one final scheme left; the survivors stranded in the museum of Tree Fortress are left to battle Dark Hollow; Meanwhile, Flaky and the few others that went with her are running to help their friends or find them. What is going to happen now?! What do you lurking viewers think? Find out on this chapter of Deep Darkness!**

**Ch.16: The Reign of Hollow**

Sparky stares deep into Hollow's eyes as she charges her electric powers up to the final watts. Her color soon begins to fade away; her eyes slowly change as she screams for electricity. She growls and looks at the large electric ball expanding around her hands. The others back away to give Sparky some space as she falls to her knees, slowly dying away from losing so much power energy from her body. Hollow walks towards them, his enlarged feet smashing on the concrete floor, breaking it and sending cracks all around him. Every step he makes, the dark goop begins to fall and land on the ground. Hollow's face began to come in and out from the dark goop. He swipe away the falling goop from his face and retracts his claw, ready to attack as Sparky releases the electric ball, it flies straight toward Dark Hollow who slowly dodges it, missing it by a few centimeters. Dark Hollow smiles and turns away and stares at Sparky.

"What a pathetic attempt to kill me. It missed and now you're out of energy. You're nothing but a weak fool who should've listened before. You can't kill me. Now it's my turn to enjoy watching you all slowly die by the darkness suffocating you all and turn into darklings…now stay still and surrender like good little children." Dark Hollow said to see Sparky laughing insanely to herself and looks at Dark Hollow.

"No…You're the pathetic fool! Did you really think that I would be attacking you? I was going for something much…bigger." Sparky said as the electric ball hits a generator, blasting it to pieces as the electricity from the generator adds up the watts, making the ball explode and reverts back, hitting Dark Hollow from behind. Dark Hollow screams in pain. His back beginning to burn away from the electricity as his flesh melts away. Hollow begins to shrink himself due to the pain as the darkness is incinerated from his back. Hollow's eyes become a darker red as he shoots out sharp tip fingers from his hand. Sparky dodges out of the way along with the others. Frost sees one heading straight toward them and blasts out his ice, freezing the sharp finger right away. Frost sighs in relief when the icy clouds fade away to see he did in just in the nick of time as the sharp tip was close to impaling his cranium. Ruffy raises his shotgun and blasts off the other dark fingers and smashes the frozen finger.

"Come on, we have to got to get out of here before we're all killed!" Ruffy shouted to see Dark Hollow screaming and smashing Sparky out of the way and dashing inside of the office. Ruffy jumps out of the way as glass shards break away from the windows and sent flying everywhere. Giggles and Cuddles, who were the first to run to leave towards the exit door, barely make it halfway as the glass shards slicing through their bodies. Blood gushes out from their wounds as they fall to the ground. Dark Hollow smiles as he reaches for Ruffy and picks him up. Ruffy struggles to escape from his grasp to see Hollow opening his mouth to show the sharp teeth and the long sharp tongue lick Ruffy's face.

"Ooh…you're going to taste so well. Now say ahh as I tear your body apart with my teeth!" Hollow said, bringing Ruffy closer to his mouth. Ruffy raises his shotgun and blasts off a few rounds into his mouth. Hollow screams out in pain and throws him to the ground. Hollow backs away as the electric bolts from the ball hit everywhere in the fortress, causing the statues to fall and smash to the ground and breaking glass as others hit curtains or clothing and make the fire become much worse as it slowly starts to surround the survivors to be trapped with a psychotic madman. Sparky slowly gets up to fall to her knees in pain. She looks down to see that her left leg snapped her ankle bone. She held in her screams as she places her hand around the damage area and sees the bone popping out from her skin. She grabs the pained area and snaps the bone back into place. She is then hit by an electric bolt which turns her fur back into yellow. Sparky absorbs all the electricity inside her body and places her hands around her ankle. Mumbled a few words as the electricity surrounds the wound, healing it as the blood disappears and the bone merging back in one piece. The gash closes to see Sparky smiles and stands up to test her leg. Sparky dashes towards the crumbled rocks to leap over the fire to help her friends. She leaps from the rocks to see the fire blazing under her feet, feeling the high heat and intensity. Dark Hollow smiles as the holes that Ruffy Blasted in his mouth slowly regenerates and walks towards them.

"Heh now I'm defiantly much harder to kill now. Come on you idiotic bastards. What else do you have to throw at me?! Nothing huh? That's what I thought then…" Hollow said as a force pushes him out of the office and towards the ground. The force passes over him and hits a wall, breaking it down to see sharp blades that were used in the war fall down and aimed straight towards Hollow. Hollow growls and slowly gets up to see Flurry with her hand raised up as she closes it to stop the force. She turns the pages with her bloody fingers as Hollow smiles.

"Now we're letting the magician here protect you guys huh?" Hollow said as Frost blasts Ice to Hollow's feet which freeze instantly. Ruffy cocks his shotgun and hits the frozen legs, shattering Hollow's legs as Hollow screams out in pain and sees that he lost his legs. He slowly crawls towards them as he uses his claws from his back to carry him up from the floor. Hollow then screams as large sharp legs sprout out from his lower half to replace his legs. Hollow gushes out dark black blood and smiles.

"Yes! Thank you Lord of Darkness! I'm now much harder and stronger now. Die you annoying brats! Feel the wrath of Dark! HOLLOW!" Hollow said ad he dashes towards the office, this time breaking down the walls, leading to the ceiling breaking away. Sparky blasts lightning bolts from her hands it Dark Hollow dodges them quickly. Hollow laughs and breaks down the wall and throws it at Sparky who slides on her knees and ducks under the throwing debris. As Sparky gets up she notices the dark ship coming closer towards the fortress. Hollow notices this and turns to see the ship as well. He smiles and raises his arms to the skies.

"This is it! The moment we've all been waiting for! The end of the world as we know it and the end of Happy Tree Town! The town is going to disappear and there will be no more Happy Tree critters anywhere! Every single person that lives here including all the original characters and newcomers are all going to die and fall to the darkness. Yes that's right…" Hollow says and points to the reader with a devious grins.

"Even your own OC will be dead and gone. Let them enjoy the last bits of time they have left!" Dark Hollow said and laughs to see Flurry brings her hand to the sharp blades as she mumbles some words which they levitate. Flurry turns and brings a small smile as she throws her hand to the ground, indicating for the blades to fly towards Dark Hollow. The blades dash out and each impaled Hollow through his body. Dark Hollow gushes out dark blood and looks at the damage of his body. Dark Hollow cries out and screams in rage to see Frost freezes his body in a solid brick of ice. Sparky brings more power as she blasts out a large dose of electricity and hits Dark Hollow, shattering him to pieces. His screams echo as the darkness around the fortress backs away and sees the ground breaking up. The Lord who was watching from his orb curses and screams to himself.

"NOOOOOO! This can't be happening to me! I'm so close to stopping those fools and again they deceive me! This time I'm taking no more chances! It's time for us to fight them! No more goofing around. This will be the final battle! I'm ending this once and for all. Flaky and her little group are now at the fortress. I can't stand to see her winning. It's time to invade and…" The Lord said to see a darkling dashing in and falling to the floor. The darkling had scientific clothing on and looks up at The Lord who was angry of the interruption.

"My Lord… the experiment is a success. The Project of the creature you've been waiting for is now done. We can send it out now to finish it off!" The creature said which made The Lord smile.

"You mean that the Shadow Digger is now finished? This…is…perfect! I've been waiting for this moment! Now this is going to be wonderful! They won't be able to escape from The Digger! Hahahaha! Release it so it can find its prey. And make sure that it leaves Flaky alive." The Lord said as The Darkling bowed and left out of the door to leave The Lord to staring out from his window.

"This is it my friends… the end of your existence will be destroyed by The Digger. Hollow was too much of bragging of his power and couldn't handle the darkness like a few others. He tried his best to stop them to only be destroyed by everyday towns people. I will have the final laugh and say and will win this. Now I will sit back and enjoy watching you square off against my new pet." The Lord said to see a large cage with red eyes coming out from the darkness as it roars. The Lord laughs to himself to see it being released and jumps into the ground, not breaking the ground or giving any cracks. It's using its own shadow to "Dig" towards the fortress. The Lord took a sip of wine and enjoyed the scenery of what's going to happen next.

"They have no idea of what's going to happen now." The Lord said as he takes in another sip and smiles.

To Be Continued… in the next chapter.

**Well that's it for this short chapter as it leads into the next chapter soon with a new monster now released to attack our heroes. What is going to happen next? Find out next time on Deep Darkness!**

**Next time on Deep Darkness**

**Ch.17: The Final Plan**

**DDD09 Out**


	17. The Final Plan

**Hello everyone, welcome back to a brand new chapter of Deep Darkness! I want to say thank you to the reviewers and authors that pm me their OC's for the characters for Operation: Zombie as now its half new survivors and half zombies or mutated zombies. I love it. If you want to submit more go on ahead. Now it's time to continue off as we are reaching the very end of this story. Sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

**Ch.17: The Final Plan**

The winds blow by as Sparky takes in deep breathes and falls to her knees. Frost, Flurry, and Oscar run up to her and crouch down to see if she is ok. She slowly raises her head and raises a small smile at them. Frost smiles back and hugs her. Oscar pats her on the back.

"That was amazing Sparky! I know for a fact you're one person that I do not want to mess with!" Oscar said as they laughed softly. They slowly bring Sparky up to her feet and see the others cheer her on and hug her. Some of the others thanked Ruffy, Frost, and Flurry for helping them. The group then hears screaming to see them run towards the big hole on the wall to see Flaky and the rest of her group run towards the fortress. They wave at them and calling their names to see Sparky shoot out an electric flare to signal them that they are alive. Flippy looks around to see a work truck with the back doors open, the supplies seem to be stolen or taken. Flippy walks to the driver door and opens it to see a dead body fall out of the van. Flippy pulls out his gun and aims it at the corpse. Flippy waits a few seconds and kicks it for a reaction. Flippy gets in to see the keys are in place and turns it on to see that they work. Flippy smiles at the excitement of the engine turning on and escaping from the town.

"Hey! I got the van to start working! Tell them to hurry up so we can get the hell out of here!" Flippy yelled to Flaky and the others. Flaky nodded her head and turns to Sparky and the others.

"Come on down from there. We're getting out of here now!" Flaky yelled as Sparky nodded and informs the others as they run towards the exit. Shifty is dragged by Oscar and Clumy with Sam keeping her eye close to the infected raccoon who barely resembles himself anymore. His eyes are now fully black with his pupils dark red. His teeth have become sharper along with his tongue. Shifty has barely moved at all. Sam keeps her focus for any attacks so she can blast his head off. She kept the grip on her gun very tight. Flaky then walks to Flippy and the dead corpse with Niki and CrayZee behind as Katz and Fritz walking behind them.

"I can't believe this is happening to all of us." Katz said to Fritz who stares at her and says nothing.

"Yeah… I guess you can say that. This town really went to shit." Fritz said and walks with her on the broken road with the remains of the fortress around their feet. They slowly walk towards the van to see Katz continue walking. Fritz stopped himself and examines the road a bit to see that Katz continued walking.

"If there was anything that you wanted to get off your chest to anybody. What will it be?" Katz said and waits for Fritz reply.

"I kind of have some feelings for you Fritz even though you're somewhat a coward; I find it kind of cute." Katz said to hear gagging in the back which surprises Katz as she turns to see no one there behind here. It felt like she was there all alone only talking to herself as she backs up and runs off. The camera turns to the ruins to see a giant shadow with some fingers sticking out, twitching quickly as it slips into the shadows. The shadow stays there for a few seconds and vanishes. The group runs out to see Flaky and the rest going into the vehicle. Katz stops at the window and looks at Flaky and Flippy.

"Did you see where Fritz went? He's missing!" Katz said as Flippy looked at her.

"I feel that Fritz is no longer with us Katz… if he's missing…then they must of have gotten him." Flippy said as Katz looks away and runs to the back. She grabs the van doors and cries to herself softly to see the group coming. As they ran, Luna trips to the floor. Katz notices it to see a dark shadow rushing towards them. Katz dashes towards Luna as Sam stops her tracks to see Katz run towards Luna. Sam looks at Luna who screams to see Sam looking terrified to feel something behind her. She turns around to see a spiked tail coming out of the shadow from the ground and impales her through the chest. The tail extends and aims at Luna. Luna backs away to see Katz grabs her arms and lifts her up as they both run. Sam twitches as her body begins to turn dark and forms into the dark goop. The spiked tip of its tail begins to rotate and dashes towards the two animals. Scott and Ruffy aim their guns and begin to fire off their guns as the tail dodges and dashes towards Luna. Katz pushes Luna out of the way to become impaled by the tail. The tail drills through her body and flings her inside of the fortress. Luna looks at what just happened and is horrified.

"Get up Luna! Hurry!" Frost yelled. Luna looks up at Frost. She starts crying and slowly smiles at Frost.

"I love you Frost….always…and forever…" Luna said to Frost in mind link to see the creature blast out of the ground, sending Luna into the air to only get half her body ripped apart from the Digger as it falls back into the ground. The Digger swallows Luna and looks at Frost. Frost screams in anger and blasts ice spikes at The Digger. The Digger screams back in pain and jumps at the van to see Flippy driving off. Frost is pulled back in and continues blasting ice spikes and balls at the Digger to see it dashes towards them. It crushes the cars and houses to see it grab a propane truck and throws it at the van. Ruffy cocks his gun and aims it at the propane truck to see Flurry stopping him and raises her hand as purple aura is around the truck and is then sent back at the Digger. It explodes and engulfs the Digger in flames to see it cry in pain to then stop and suck in all the fire to see the inside of the mouth holding all the flames. The Digger sees its target escaping to then blast out a huge fireball at the van. Flippy continues to drive, passing the destroyed or abandon cars and trucks on the road to see the fireball coming at them from the rearview mirror. Flurry flips the pages to then looks at the group and pushes them all back and has them all strapped down to the sides of the van as she turns around and drops her book on the floor and slowly levitates and begins to meditate. She closes her eyes and begins to glow, absorbing power into her body.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Disco Bear said to see that everyone is being sucked in but is kept still due to Flurry's spell. The Digger is then smashing its head underneath the van, shaking the vehicle as Flurry slowly loses focus to see Truffles released from the spell and falls to the floor. Flurry opens her eyes as she releases a powerful spell ball as it dashes towards the fireball. Flurry hits the floor and begins to take big breaths to then see the Digger smashes its head again at the front of the van to see the van beginning to drive backwards of the creatures back. The Digger moves its back around for the van to drive back towards its tail. Flippy and the others turned back to see the tail extending apart to show four spike tails, each suitable for the pickings. Flippy stops the Van just in time to only have Flurry and Truffles fly out of the van. Flurry flies out to then have Clumy grab her hand in the nick of time as Truffles is torn apart by the four drills. Flippy then drives forward towards the skull to see the creature dashes forward, sending the van towards the highway lane from the town. The Digger then escapes back into the shadows. Flurry is then pulled back into the truck to see the two balls then slam into each other and explode on impact, destroying half of the town with the shockwave. Flippy continues driving to see the highway lane beginning to break away to see the van struggling to stay away from falling off to have the Digger pop out from the shadows, struggling to keep up with the van and then jumps, inch by inch closer to the back of the van. The Digger opens its mouth to show its sharp teeth and its tongue with its dark saliva drooping out from its mouth. Flurry backs away to see the highway falling to the ground to see The Digger falling to the ground with the van.

"Hang on everybody! This is going to hurt very badly!" Flippy yelled to the others to see the van turning over in the air as pieces of debris hits the van, some popping the tires and smashing through the van and almost hitting the survivors. Disco Bear begins to scream like a girl and holds Niki's hand and CrayZee's as well who gives him a look of death. Niki is having fun to see the van smashes on the ground where then the spell is broken as everyone is released. The Digger then hits the ground to see the debris smashes the creature, crushing its body and head. The creature lets out its last growls and cries to then stop and die. The ground rumbles and breaks open, taking the Digger into the earth along with the van to see it lands on a metal platform with the Digger smashing its body against the side of it and falling into the lava pit below. The Group slowly crawls their way out of the van to see the platform they are on. There was nothing around them except a door that led inside the ship. Disco looks around them and laughs like a maniac and pulls Niki close to him and kisses her to see Niki punches him in the face and kicks him in the nuts. Disco ignores the pain and smiles.

"We're alive! I can't believe it! I thought that we're all going to die in that crap! That was crazy!" Disco Bear said to then have his head blasted by a large energy force, exploding his head to see The Lord there standing with his torn cape and pointing his staff at the recently deceased Disco bear with an evil angry look. The Lord puts down his staff and walks towards the survivor group who then readies their weapons and raises them at The Lord.

"You….pieces of shit have ruined my plans for the last fucking time! I've had enough up to here with all of you! You think you all have enough strength to protect one mere weak girl? You're all pathetic! I'll make sure I finish you all off myself…and my army… Flaky…you're mine…hahahahaha!" The Lord said to show the last of his army descending from the ship to surround the survivors. The Lord lowers his eyes to see his eyes shine and show his sharp teeth.

"Get ready…for the final fight. This is the end…this is where you all lose" The Lord said and raises his staff and smiles as he aims the orb at them. The army growls and dashes towards the survivors. Flippy raises his gun and fires off his gun which makes the camera turn black.

To Be Continued…. In The Final Chapter of Deep Darkness: _Dark vs. Light: The Final Battle_

**This is it! We're one step closer to the final chapter of Deep Darkness! With The Group now limited to the last of the survivors. Who will Win?! What is going to happen next?! Find out at the Finale of Deep Darkness!**

**Remaining Survivors:**

**Flippy**

**Flaky**

**Sparky**

**Ruffy**

**Clumy**

**Oscar**

**Frost**

**Flurry**

**Lammy**

**Shifty**

**Beat**

**Scott**

**Niki**

**CrayZee**

**DJ**

**Aurora**

**Splendid**

**And Rager!**

**These are the last survivors left to fight against the Lord. This will be their last and final battle. Wish them luck.**

**DDD09 out**


End file.
